A New Life Elsewhere
by FullMetal Alchemistress
Summary: ***Sequal to 'Life Goes On'*** InuYasha 'dies' in a plane crash right? Wrong! He's alive, but doesn't remember Kagome OR his daughters. Now, He and his Fiancee return. Who will InuYasha choose? Wait, his Fiance is pregnant? Rated for language. Please R
1. The Trip

**--Okily doke. I finally got around to putting this up. I have no idea why it took me sooo long to get this started – wait! Yes I do! Writers' Block. I COULD NOT write for the past few weeks. It got severly annoying. Then I remembered that I had this story webbed out in my notebook, so I decided to start it. **

**--This story takes place a year after the wedding. It's a month or two AFTER their first anniversary.**

-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 1: The Trip

InuYasha heaved a sigh as he pushed the big wooden front door open. He walked into the large foyer and shut the door. As soon as he heard the soft _click! _Of it shutting all the way, he dropped his hand and put his keys on the little wood table that stood next to the door.

"DADDY!!!" He couldn't help but smile at his 5 year old daughter, Kiyuki. He chuckled as she came running down the stairs, the pig-tails on the top of her head bouncing with each step. She ran up to him and he swiftly scooped her up and sat her on his hip as he continued on to the kitchen to find Kagome.

"How was your day?" He asked.

"Good cause mommy made me a sandywhich for lunch!" She replied, grinning. He stared at her, confused.

"What does she normally make you for lunch?" He asked. He loved how easy it was to read the emotions on her face – just like Kagome. She may look like him, but her personality was purely Kagome.

"I don't remember…" Kiyuki scratched her head as she tried to remember all the way to lunchtime yesterday.

InuYasha stopped a half dozen feet from the kitchen door and put Kiyuki down on the floor. "Shhhh," he put his finger to his lips and Kiyuki copied him, giggling quietly. He smiled and took light, quiet steps as he pushed open the swinging door to the kitchen. Kagome was over at the counter reading the mail.

He looked over his should to see the Kiyuki had stopped in the doorway. He walked silently up behind Kagome and wrapped his arms around her so suddenly, she jumped. He rested his chin on her shoulder and smiled.

"Good lord, do you have to scare me like that?" She asked, stealing a kiss and then looking back at her mail.

"You know, one would thing you'd remember everyday that I'm going to scare you." He mumbled, trying to read over her shoulder.

"One would think you'd…grow…up…" Kagome stated, her voice trailing off at the end. His hands dropped from her waist and he stepped up to the counter, standing next to her. He picked up an envelope that lay unopened on the counter. "Hey, what's wrong?" She studied his face. His eyebrows pulled together as he read the return address. In red ink across the front was "Urgent".

"No, it couldn't…" He flipped it over and ripped it open. Kiyuki felt the tension in the air and walked over to Kagome, who picked her up and sat her on her hip.

His eye's widened as they skimmed over the black ink.

**Okay. So. I know this is seriously short, but no worries. I may post more soon. I won't start up the "once-a-day" thing until, most likely 2 weeks from now. By then school will start. Right now though, I really have to get my summer homework done, so, yeah. That'll take a while. We have to do a character analysis for every character in a book we have to read, then read two plays and re-write a scene which won't be hard at all. Well, I'll update later I hope.**

**Any ideas on what could be in the letter? Cause I sure as hell have no idea XD. That's partly why I stopped. I've been writing this chapter for the past 3 days. I'll continue when I figure out what will go in the letter.**


	2. Departure

**--I know, I know. I said I'd start up the 'once-a-day' thing over three weeks ago. Well, -deep breath- Dance started sooner than I thought and I was totally depressed when I found out what our Competition Team production would be: High School Musical. So once I got over the whole 'our team is going to suck, I hope it sucks, I hope we lose' thing, I started school. Then my grades started to slip to straight Bs and Cs, but since this is my easy semester, I tried hard to pull them back up. I'm still working on English but that will be easy to fix. THEN I had a term paper I had to write about the definition of 'individuality' – right up my ally. I wrote about Edgar Allen Poe, Vic Mignogna, and my BFF, 'did you say lightswitch' (that's her SN here). –breathe- Okay. I'm going to try and post more soon.**

-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 2: Departure

"What's that, Daddy?" Kiyuki asked, just as Kagome was about to.

"The epidemic out west is getting worse. Dr. Howell is asking me to help for the next few weeks; or at least until the amount of patient's decreases to a manageable size." He continued to skim the page and then set the letter on the counter, pulling out an airline ticket.

"When do you have to leave?" Kagome asked quietly.

InuYasha looked at her wide, chocolate brown eyes for the first time since that morning. "She wants me there tomorrow." He laughed once, a hard, frustrated laugh and shook his head, glaring at the innocent white envelope that lay on the counter. "He always does this. Last minute. But this is good!" His tone changing to excitement. "I'll get a lot of experience there. It'll look good on my resume! I could get a better job! This is just the thing I need to get my career started." InuYasha had been working at a smaller hospital, dreaming of being a more important doctor.

"I'll help you pack," She offered, placing Kiyuki on the ground, keeping her eyes locked in his. He nodded and headed for the stairs.

Kiyuki looked up at Kagome, who was now leaning against the counter for support. She was going to end up waiting to tell him. Wait until he got back. She nodded to herself.

"Go get ready for bed, Kiyuki. I'll be there in a second, okay?" She glanced down at the nodding five year old.

---------

InuYasha's arms lingered at Kagome's waist as he pulled back from their kiss. "I'll be back as soon as possible," he whispered, pulling her into a hug.

"Daddy, promises to come back?" Kiyuki sniffed from the floor. He knelt down in front of her, pulled her into a hug.

"Daddy promises to come home." He said. He pulled away and picked up his duffle bag. Kissing Kagome one last time, he grabbed his keys and waved as he pulled out of the driveway.

----------

"Kiyuki, come clean off the table please," Kagome called, pushing Kiyuki's crayons to one side of the table and setting the white glass plates on the table. Something buzzed and she walked over to the stove, lifting the top off the pot and stirring the dark brown liquid it contained.

Kiyuki quickly and quietly cleaned off the table and ran into another room with her crayons and paper. Kagome would have to go look for them after dinner knowing that Kiyuki hid them somewhere and wouldn't be able to find them later.

She poured the stew into a glass bowl and set it down on the table. She went back around to the other side of the island when a story on the local news caught her eye.

'…_Breaking news: A plane heading west crashed late this afternoon after, what they expect to be an engine malfunction. The plane crashed into a farm around fifty miles west of here. There are 6 dead, and 9 injured. 10 are still missing….'_

Kagome's eyes blurred as she stared at the small television sitting on the counter, which she gripped once again for support. The vision of a burning object was being viewed from the air. You couldn't tell it was a plane anymore. The shot then changed to a reporter on the scene.

Kiyuki walked back into the kitchen and saw her crying. Kagome _knew _it was InuYasha's flight. The flight number on the bottom of the screen matched the one that had been printed onto his ticket.

She swiftly picked up Kiyuki and raced out to her car. After Kiyuki was safely strapped into a seat, she pulled out her cell phone, pressing a number on her speed dial.

"Hello?" I male voice picked up the phone on the other end. She heard him swallow.

"Miroku? I'm dropping off Kiyuki. You need to watch her. I have to go." She raced down the streets and turned on to Miroku and Sango's street, explaining what was happening.

She was still in shock, denial started to take over. She needed to get to the crash as soon as possible before she started crying.

After she dropped Kiyuki off, she turned on the radio to help calm herself. Alanis Morissette's 'Ironic' filled the car.

_It's like rain  
On your wedding day  
It's a free ride  
When you've already paid  
It's the good advice  
That you just didn't take  
And who would've thought  
It figures_

Kagome's heart dropped and stomach twisted as the next verse traveled from the speakers and into her ears, ringing in her head.

_Mr. Play-it-safe  
__was afraid to fly  
__he packed his suitcase  
__and kissed his kids good-bye  
__he waited his whole damn life  
__to take that flight  
__and as the plane crashed down  
__he thought 'well isn't this nice?'_

She shut off the CD and drove in silence. As she pulled up to a stop at the site of the accident, her hand covered her mouth as she saw it. The ambulances where long gone and locals stood near, just outside of the 'do not cross' tape. She didn't know what to do. Tears streamed down her face.

She looked around and saw a police officer who was looking at her. She noticed then that she had been saying 'InuYasha' fairly loudly. She covered her mouth to keep herself from screaming anymore. She dropped to her knees, collapsing on the ground.

-x-x-x-x-

**I'll stop for now. Ehehe. Review please! I'm hoping to get more reviews than 'Life Goes On'. If I do, I MAY write another sequel, but we should just focus on this story for now. Oh, and I'll try to post some more of this story tomorrow. Suggestion box is open!**


	3. When You're Gone

**--Yeah! Just got back from the books store! I got Vampire Kisses 3: Vampireville. Book number one is on back order, but I got THE last copy anywhere near me XD. When you review, please tell me how you feel about all of the following: High School Musical, Twilight/New Moon/Eclipse (movie AND books), Vampire Kisses (book and manga), and the Twilight vs Harry Potter debate. (I'm very opinionated about these subjects and I don't really want to offend anyone. (I never talk about politics or religion ;))**

-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 3: When You're Gone

Kagome sat up in bed for the second day since the plane crash. Sango and Miroku had all but moved in. They had decided that Kagome was in no condition to be taking care of Kiyuki alone, so one of the two was always there with her. Usually it was Sango, like today.

She lay there, thinking. Thinking of the one thing she hadn't been able to tell him. The one thing that would have made him stay home with her.

There was a knock on her door. She expected a female voice, but it was male. "Kagome? Kagome, can I come in? I wanna talk." Kouga.

"Sure." Her voice was weaker than she thought.

He walked in and sat on the chair by her desk. "You never told him again, did you?"

She shook her head. "I didn't think anything like this could happen. In high school when I kept it from him, he was going to find out later on. This time, he'll never know his child." She started to cry.

"You couldn't know," Kouga said, walking over to her. "And as long as you continue talk about InuYasha, your baby will know him. You need to cheer up. For Kiyuki. For Sango and Miroku. For the baby"

She nodded in agreement. "I'm going to name her Ami. Miroku says that InuYasha always wanted a daughter named Ami."

(A/N: I'm thinking she's about three or four months in)

----------

_Three months later…_

----------

Kagome walked over to the ringing phone. Before she even had a chance to say hello, Sango was shouting excitedly on the other end.

"IT'S TRIPLETS! I'M HAVING TRIPLETS KAGOME!" Kagome smiled. They where both pregnant, but Sango was only five months pregnant, not six like herself.

"Congratulations. Have you told Miroku yet?"

"Yes, he was so excited that he passed out," She giggled. "He's sleeping in our room right now. God, I'm so excited."

"That's great. What are you going to name them?"

"I'm having two boys and a girl, so I was thinking about Hideki, Daisuke, and Riku. What do you think?"

"Those are good names!" She felt like she was about to cry, but she held it in, rubbing her growing belly with her free hand. Being pregnant was a constant reminder that InuYasha was gone. But she endured it, knowing he was probably watching her from heaven and smiling.

-x-x-x-x-

**Yeah, really short. I don't like this chapter as much, and I had little inspiration for it, but the next chapters will be easier to write because I'm going to jump again. This was just so you find out that Sango is having triplets so your not taken off guard when you hear about it in future chapters and Review going "WTF?!?! SANGO HAD TRIPLETS?!?! WHEN?!" lol**


	4. Misunderstandings Part 1

**--Yes. I just got done writing chapter 6! You guys are going to haaate meee! Now, I know you readers are out there, but are you just afraid to review? C'mon! I won't bite! And if I do, it won't be hard! (XD). Anyways, please review! Since I've started writing ahead, I may feel very generous and "accidently" put up an extra chapter or two…**

-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 4: Misunderstandings Part 1

_Ten years later…_

Kagome set the table.

"Ah, no, Yuki, shut up. It didn't happen like that!" Kiyuki growled into the phone. She paused and rolled her eyes. Kiyuki pulled the chair out and plopped down, leaning on the table while she rubbed her temples. "Just knock it off. I don't even think he said that…no way…no…uh uh…liar…he so did not...No he didn't! And I would know…" she paused and whispered, "He wanted you to ask me out for him?"

Kagome rolled her eyes.

She then proceeded to scream into the phone, "What a chicken! I'll bet he didn't say that…no he didn't…ugh…no…lies…No. He. Did. Not…no he didn't—"

"Apparently he did…" Ami mumbled, shutting off her laptop and placing it on the counter as she walked into the room.

Kiyuki glared at Ami. "Smart ass…" She mumbled, earning her a whack in the back of the head from Kagome who set down a home-made pizza in front of them.

"Watch your mouth. Hang up, it's time to eat."

She said good-bye to her friend and hung up.

"What was Yuki's major malfunction of the day today?" Ami asked, biting of the end of her pizza.

Kiyuki rolled her eyes and took a deep breath. "She says that Hiroshi wants to go out with her, and then she said that Jiro wants to go out with me, but I like Haru. Haru likes Yuki who's going out with Taro--"

"You mean Kouga's son?"

"Yes, I'm not done," Kagome gave her daughter an apologetic smile. "Taro is only going out with Yuki to make Shizune jealous for breaking up with him. Shizune is going out with Tomo and really likes him, but secretly wants Taro back. Did you follow that?"

Kagome nodded. "Life is much more complicated then back when I was in school."

"Yeah, but you had your problems." Kagome smiled.

"I have a suggestion," Ami smirked, placing her crust on Kiyuki's plate. "Yuki should come out of the closet and admit that she's a lesbian. Tomo and Taro are gay, so they will find each other one day. Shizune is made for Jiro, Hiroshi has a nice ass, great taste in music, and he's hot, so he must be gay too. Then Haru is madly in love with you and you know it."

Kagome whacked the ten year old on the back of the head while Kiyuki blushed madly at the last comment.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Watch your mouth!"

"You little brat," Kiyuki smirked, "Lemme tell you something, only Jiro is gay, pretending to like girls, Yuki is straight and so are the rest of my friends."

Ami burst out laughing.

"What?" Kagome was confused.

"You followed her story about the relationships, so you should see that the only guy in 'love' with her is gay!"

Kiyuki threw the crust that was lying on her plate at her sister's head.

----------

"Where's mom?" Ami asked, walking into the kitchen with her own homework. Kiyuki was working on her Algebra II, which was easy since it was only the beginning of the year.

"She's in her quote unquote Secret Shrine, which isn't so secret. Not since I found it five years ago."

"I remember that."

"Yeah." She turned over the page and wrote down another problem.

"Isn't that kind of childish? I mean, setting up a shrine in the back of her closet for some guy?" Kiyuki shot her a glare.

"As much as I agree with you, she loved dad…" She looked down at her paper and mumbled, "…god knows why. He was never here. He _left _me and mom."

Ami stared at her sister. "Mom said he left because he had to go on a business trip. And that the plane crashed."

-x-x-x-x-

**I've started making them a little longer. They were ridiculously short. Lol. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! If I come home from dance later tonight and I have a few reviews, I'll update. If not, you have to wait until after school on Tuesday. XD**


	5. Misunderstandings Part 2

**--sigh- I know you people are reading this. Is it too hard to click the button and say "good job" once in a while? I've gotten 300 some views for this story so far, but only 10 reviews! NONE for the last chapter. 29 views for the last chapter. This story is doing well, but I'd like some more feedback. Even if it's just "hi". Hell, I'll even go for a "you suck" right now. I want this story to out shine it's prequel. If that happens, I'll write an alternate sequel to Life Goes On. Meaning an ENTIRELY new story that follows Life Goes On. Of course I'll keep this one, too, but that way it'll be like have two different versions of the sequel.**

-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 5: Misunderstandings Part 2

"That's what she wants you to think. He probably just ran off. I only knew him for a year when I was four or five. The bastard wasn't there before or after that. Mom still cries at night sometimes."

Ami reached into her book bag and pulled out a small planner. And not her normal one. This one was one that Kiyuki had never seen. It was as if something was attracting her to it. "What is that?"

"What's today's date?" She asked, already flipping through pages. She saw that it was a planner with blank years. (A/N: I have one; you insert your own year into it so that you can use it five years after you buy it.)

"Er, September 3rd. Why?"

She flipped back a page or two and nodded.

"What?"

"I went through moms things one day and found a journal thing where mom wrote down memorable dates. Today she had written 'The day InuYasha came home from school.' And tomorrow she'll be upstairs again…" She trailed off, afraid to read the text she had written there.

Kiyuki reached over and pulled the planner over to her side of the table despite Ami's attempts to pull it back.

"'InuYasha met Kiyuki at Miroku and Sango's wedding reception'…" Kiyuki was about to toss the offending little black planner across the room, but the phone sitting next to her rang and she immediately picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, is this Kiyuki?" the familiar male voice asked from the other end.

"Only on Tuesdays and when I get paid."

Miroku chuckled. "Can I talk to your mother?"

"Nn…Moms upstairs again…"

"The shrine?" He sighed.

"Yup," Kiyuki leaned back in her chair, the backrest leaning on the wall behind her.

"I hate to do this, but, you really need to go get her. Tell her I'm coming over with a tape of tonight's news from another city."

"If I get in trouble, you're buying me a car," She said.

"Sure. But only if you get grounded for three days or more."

"I'll hold you to it."

"Hurry!" The line clicked dead and Kiyuki took off up the stairs shouting, "Open the door when it rings," to a seriously confused Ami.

----------

Miroku pushed the black tape into the tape player.

"Watch this. This is a tape from out west. I was over at my mother's house when this came on. She was taping a show that came on after it and I happen to catch the engagement announcements."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Er," Miroku looked at Ami and Kiyuki standing behind the couch. "You guys should go upstairs. You don't need to see this."

"What, is it inappropriate?"

Miroku pulled out his wallet and sifted through the bills, pulling out two twenties. "As far as you're concerned, it is."

Kiyuki smirked and pulled Ami by the collar of her shirt up the stairs.

"I want to know what's on that tape…"Kiyuki whispered. "You go to my room and I'll sneak and look."

"What?! No!" Kiyuki handed her the twenty Miroku had given her. Ami turned and ran for Kiyuki's room while Kiyuki snuck down the steps and leaned around the wall that divided the two. She got a perfect view of the back of Miroku and Kagome's heads, but more importantly, on the screen was a tan, dark brown haired female hanging off of a guy.

That guy…the guy she had met twelve years ago tomorrow. She was hanging off of InuYasha. Her supposed father. Her mother's supposed husband. Her mothers supposed best friend.

-x-x-x-x-

**PLEASE REVIEW! I'm BEGGING!**


	6. Cherry Bombs and More Tears

**--That is SO much better! Four reviews! MUCH MUCH better! Thank you guys! I guess all I need are more cliffies!! –devilish grin-. This is the last update for today. Although I have up to chapter 10 typed up. This is going to be good. Thank you for reviewing! If you have ANY questions, just ask!**

-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 6: Cherry Bombs and More Tears

Kiyuki could feel the tears rolling down her cheeks as she darted up and into the bathroom.

----------

Kagome stared wide-eyed at the television.

"Why the hell would you show me this?"

He blinked at her. "Kagome, he's _alive_! I cam home about twenty minutes ago and Sango said she saw someone who looked like him in town. He's even _here_ Kagome!"

She started to cry. "He's _engaged!_" She spat out the last word. It hurt her to see that InuYasha had forgotten her.

"What if he's here for a divorce?" She continued after a moment of silence.

"Beat him to it. Divorce him first. Pull it on him before he can do it to you."

"I don't know it I can…" She twisted the diamond right on her third finger on her left hand. "Call Kouga and Ayame. And Sango. Tell them they can bring their kids. Kiyuki will be happy to see Jiro, and Ami has fun with Hideki, Daisuke, and Riku."

"What for, exactly?"

"This is a big decision. I wanna get the old gang together and we can talk about it."

An hour later Kiyuki had been filled in on the meeting and kept Jiro company while Ami kept the triplets company. All of them where playing poker up in Kiyuki's bedroom.

"What's this meeting about?" Kouga asked suspiciously eying Kagome's red eyes.

Miroku proceeded to show him the tape.

"I knew that was him!" Sango whispered in horror, covering her mouth.

Kouga shook his head in disgust. "How could he?"

"There has got to be some logical explanation. He wouldn't go off and get engaged without telling you. Hell, he would go off and get engaged, Kagome! He's in love with you!"

"I'm not so sure about that anymore."

"He should've contacted you." Miroku added. "Sango, did you get the mail today?"

"No, why?"

"I'll go get it?" He had a confused and angry look on his face.

"Miroku, why?" He headed for the door and everyone followed him.

They stood on the lawn as he carefully walked across the street and got the mail.

Just then, a sleek black car pulled into the driveway next door and out stepped Sesshoumaru and Rin.

"Rin!" Kagome called. "What are you guys doing here?" InuYasha's house had become a summer house for Rin and Sesshoumaru so that their kids could play.

"There have been some sightings of my brother-in-law here and we came to check it out," She said softly. "Plus with all the cherry bombs in the mail boxes, I was afraid to leave you alone with two kids." Kagome looked at Miroku who was sifting through the mail as he walked over to them. Rin's seventeen-year-old son, Kenji, stepped up behind his mother. "Why don't we all go get something to eat. I'm sure all the kids are hungry."

----------

Kagome walked up to the hostess. "Table for fourteen?"

The hostess smiled shyly and spoke quickly into her headset. It was only three so Kagome hoped they had gotten there early enough. "It'll be about ten minutes." She replied, handing her a button.

Kagome walked back to the group and saw that the entire thirteen other people where staring, er, glaring rather at something. She stood next to Kiyuki and followed her gaze to see InuYasha and his _Fiancée_ getting out of his car. As soon as he looked up their eyes locked and his already grimacing face turned to horror.

His fiancée followed _his_ gaze until she saw Kagome. Her angry face grew into a deep hate filled glare. She walked around the car to where InuYasha stood motionless and linked arms with him.

Kagome stood there motionless with silent tears rolling down her cheeks. Kiyuki wrapped and arm around her mother but immediately dropped it. She started to run for him, but Miroku caught her arm and pulled her back. When she looked up at him, he shook his head.

"Let's just eat and go home," Ayame said quietly as the button started to light up and shake violently.

-x-x-x-x-

**I'll post more tomorrow morning around 5 AM (EST IN THE US) Then again at 7 AM, then one more at 4 PM. Then MAYBE if I get enough reviews, I'll post again at 9 PM. That's FOUR chapters! And If I CONTINUE to get reviews, it will stay like this lol. I MAY lighten up though, one in morning, one at night if I DO decide to keep it like that. That way the story lasts a little longer.**


	7. Dinner Time

**--I would personally like to thank 'brokenchaos' for being the ONLY person who reviewed last chapter. This chapter is dedicated to you. I thank you, you rock my purple knee-high socks!**

-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 7: Dinner Time (A/N: I really wanted to put "For The Human" after that! Review and tell me if you know where that sort of came from. (The original saying was "breakfast time for the human"))

Kiyuki and Ami passed notes they had written on a napkin all night. Their mother held her hand out for the napkin, trying to confiscate it, but Ami shoved it in her mouth and grinned.

"Okay, now that's just gross." Riku said. Everyone but Kagome laughed. She just smiled and shook her head.

They had taken two cars to the restaurant, so everyone was calling a car as they walked out. In Miroku and Sango's minivan was Hideki, Daisuke, Riku, Kiyuki, and Ami. In Kagome's little car was just Rin – they decided wordlessly to let them talk, Kagome was thankful, and Sesshoumaru drove Kenji home.

The boys of the triplets sat in the back with Ami, while Kiyuki and Riku sat in the middle two seats. Kiyuki pulled out her cell phone and started to text someone. She shut it and something started to ring quietly in Ami's pocket.

They had been texting each other in the dead silent car for almost five minutes.

"What are you guys up to?" Sango asked, looking at them in the rearview mirror.

"Nothing too bad of consequence," mi replied vacantly as her fingers moved across the key pad.

"Oooooh, are you allowed to say that?" Hideki said, reading over Ami's shoulder without her knowing.

"Say what?" Sango asked as they pulled into their driveway.

"I'm only quoting what Kiyuki said.

"So Kiyuki said that?"

"Said what?" Sango asked again.

"'That d word bastard.'"

"I didn't say it in front of the kids…" Kiyuki got out of the car and walked across the street to her mother while Sango and Miroku stared at each other.

"Ami, what made Kiyuki say that?" Miroku asked quietly. No one had gotten out of the car.

"Daddy," She whispered and got out of the car, following her sister.

----------

InuYasha grimaced as he got out of the car. Tika was being annoying. He looked up towards the doors to the restaurant and saw Kagome. Everyone was there. Kouga and Ayame, Miroku and Sango, even Sesshoumaru and Rin. He only recognized one of the kids – His nephew. He had never seen the three kids standing in front of Sango, or the little girl standing my Kenji.

He looked at the teenager standing next to Kagome. She seemed familiar. He quickly did the math in his head. Kiyuki. He could not believe that was Kiyuki. His little five year old.

Kagome was crying when he turned back to her. He felt Tika wrap her arm around his.

He waited until the group had gone inside and then pulled out his cigarettes.

"Go get us a table," he told Tika. "I need to calm myself for a second."

After smoking two cigarettes completely, he sighed and walked into the building and looked for Tika. All throughout dinner Kagome's tearing face kept flashing through his mind like a strobe light.

He watch from a hidden table as the larger group left. Ten minutes after they did so, he and Tika left.

He was driving home when he remembered seeing Sesshoumaru. It wasn't safe to go 'home' to his old house.

They decided to just go rent a hotel.

He stood on the balcony and smoked another cigarette before going to bed. He had never really smoked before. The last time he had smoked was five years ago when his relationship with Tika was 'on the rocks' so to speak.

That was before.

-x-x-x-x-

**Reviews. Even if the review says "damn him!" I will dedicate a chapter to you as soon as I get that review!**


	8. Cherry Bomb Explosion

**--I would like to thank my reviewers 'moonlitanimeangel', 'brokenchaos', 'youngkagome', and 'Sessh's Lady' for your lovely reviews! This chapter was put up because you asked!**

-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 8: Cherry Bomb Explosion

Kagome curled up into ball on her bed. She knew she had to be strong for her kids, but right now she couldn't.

Right now, she just wanted everything to go back to when Kiyuki was five. Back to when everything was perfect.

----------

After two days, everything seemed to go back to normal. Kagome hadn't seen InuYasha, and Sesshoumaru took his family back to their home out east.

Kagome, Kiyuki and Ami got out of the car. Kagome froze.

Following her gaze, Kiyuki's eyes landed on InuYasha. He had moved back into his house next door. Before anyone could do anything, Kiyuki was dragging her mother and her little sister into the house.

"Go get the mail please," Kagome whispered hoarsely. She nodded and walked out to the mailbox. Looking across the street she saw Miroku. After what happened the other day, she could only stick out her tongue with a smile.

She turned to open the mailbox, when a small cherry bomb blew up in her face. Actually, it was mostly her hand, but it still exploded. She fell to the ground and passed out.

"KIYUKI!" Miroku called, running across the street. (A/N: AND THEN HE GOT HIT BY A RAGING YELLOW SCHOOL BUS! Rofl. I so wanted to put that there. Lol)

InuYasha could do nothing but stand and stare.

Kagome raced out of the house, Ami dialing an ambulance on Kagome's cell phone.

"Kiyuki! No, Kiyuki!" Kagome cried.

"She'll be okay. It was just a cherry bomb. The blow was slightly absorbed by her hand."

Her hand was bleeding. When she fell, she had it twisted and the wrist snapped.

----------

Kagome was asleep on the bench next to the window in Kiyuki's hospital room. Miroku had taken Ami home and was now sitting in a chair next to her bed, waiting for her to wake up.

She finally did around midnight that night. Miroku was waiting.

"Hey," She smiled weakly.

"How are you feeling?"

"Ugh, me head hurts. What day is it?"

"It's Monday morning."

"When are they going to release me? What even happened?"

"A cherry bomb blew up in your mailbox. They're probably going to release you later tonight or tomorrow morning. We need to talk."

"What about?" She whispered, seeing Kagome asleep by the window.

"Why did you call your father a 'damn bastard'?"

"He left us," She said, looking away from him.

Miroku shook his head. "No he didn't. He went on a business trip. You know that. And then when the plane crashed, we all thought he was dead."

"Yeah, but he wasn't. He just got up and left. Without even telling us! Now he's just here for a divorce."

Miroku sighed.

"Yuki is probably going to think I'm skipping again…" Kiyuki whispered to herself, causing Miroku to glare at her.

"Again?"

-x-x-x-x-

Oh, crap…CLIFFY! Lol. Well, while I'm listening to 'I Just Can't Wait To Be King', 'We Are One', 'Hakuna Matata', and 'Circle Of Life', I'm writing some more chapters to this story, and my stories on hold. (I love Lion king. Specially number 2) Speaking of which, I may take a break from getting online at 5 am (no, I'm not going to sleep in) but I'm going to watch Lion King II XD. Anyways, I'll update tomorrow morning!

Lion King Songs I Want:  
"My Lullaby" – LKII  
"Exhile" – LKII

"Morning Report" – LKI (The newer one with the added scene)


	9. Paternal Parental Unit

**--Yeah. Sorry it took soooo friggin' long! But lotsa lub to my big brother who fixed my computer! It took so long because he had to whipe my hard drives and do a whole bunch of other stuffs. So, enjoy, and Review!!**

-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 9: Paternal Parental Unit

"So what happened?" Yuki asked. They released Kiyuki later that morning, so by the time school let out, all her friends knew what had happened, and most of her group was all sitting in a circle on Kiyuki's front lawn.

"We came home, I went to get the mail, and the bomb blew up."

Haru put his arm around her and she blushed.

"We all glad you're okay."

"Can we sign your cast?" Taro asked.

Yuki pulled out a purple sharpie. "Me first!"

Kiyuki watched as they all fussed over her cast. Then a black car pulling into the driveway in front of her caught her eye.

Her uncle, aunt, and cousin stepped out of the car.

"Oh my god lord. He is hot! You should ask him out! He is hot!"

Kiyuki stared at her.

She smacked her along with Taro. "Dude! He's my cousin!" She watched as InuYasha came out of the house to talk to Sesshoumaru.

"Kenji!" Kiyuki called, catching everyone's attention that was standing in the driveway. He smiled and walked over, sitting in her lap.

"Yuki thinks you're hot." She said to him.

"Which one is Yuki?" Kiyuki and Shizune pointed to her. Kenji looked her over. "I'm fine with that."

Taro glared at him. "He's dating Yuki," Kiyuki explained everything she had to her mom, leaving out the part about Jiro wanting to date her and her liking for Haru.

Yuki stared in disbelief at her.

"Awww," Kenji said, making a face. "I guess that just leaves us. Wanna go out?"

Kiyuki pushed him off her lap and onto his side on the grass with her good hand.

"That's just gross." She hadn't noticed that his parents where watching until they started to laugh.

Kiyuki sighed and Haru leaned over, kissing Kiyuki lightly on the lips. Everyone ooohed and awwwed.

Haru turned to Yuki. "I said _Ki_yuki," They both started laughing. Haru pulled Kiyuki into his lap. She could feel InuYasha's eyes on her.

She looked up and glared at her 'father'.

"Who's that?" Taro asked quietly.

"My supposed 'Paternal Parental Authority Unit'."

"That's your dad? But I thought he was dead…" Haru whispered.

"So did we."

Kiyuki picked herself off the ground and walked inside, followed by her friends. She waved good-bye to Kenji as he went to join his parents on the driveway next door.

-x-x-x-x-

I'll update more tomorrow. I don't have enough typed up yet and I'm wayyyy behind on my school work. I'm catching up quick though!! (Sorry this was short!)


	10. The Letter

**--Okay, if you have ANY QUESTIONS, PLEASE review them! I'm stuck. I have the next chapter written up, so I'll post that in an hour or two or whenever I get a few reviews for this chapter.**

-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 10: The Letter

Kiyuki flopped down onto her dark purple down comforter, messing is up. She heaved a heavy sigh and waited for her friends to take their seats around the room.

"What gives? Why does he come back _now_ of all times?" Haru asked.

"We aren't totally sure. He probably just wants a divorce," She whined and rolled over, picking up a porcelain dog that InuYasha had gotten her.

It was the size of her cell phone and had silver 'hair' that was carved into the figure. It had golden brown hair and a dark blue dog collar. She had forgotten she had it. Without thinking, she lifted her arm and broke the head on the corner of her dark wood nightstand as if she where breaking the bottom off a beer bottle

She found herself wondering why she hadn't done it earlier. She opened the window and removed the screen. She then proceeded to chuck the broken dog at InuYasha's car, which left a nice scratch in the side of his pretty little sports car.

"Wow, Kiyuki, no need to get destructive…" Yuki said in mock horror as the rest of the kids in the room burst into laughter and clapped. She loved how supportive her friends were.

----------

Kagome sat at the kitchen table, finishing the bills. She collected them into a pile and headed out to place them in the mailbox.

Lifting the lid, she notice an envelope in it already. Switching the bills and the letter, she flipped the plastic flag up and shut the mailbox. She froze when she saw the return address. InuYasha.

She ripped the letter in half without reading it and threw it to the ground.

"LEAVE ME AND MY KIDS ALONE, INUYASHA!" She screamed at his house. She felt the warm tears glide quickly down her face.

Ami ran outside and to her mother. She noticed the two halves of the ripped up letter and quickly slid them into her back pocket. As soon as Kagome calmed down and she was inside on the couch, Ami ran upstairs, past Kiyuki's room and all her friends, and into her own room. She pulled the letter out and taped it back together. She was lucky her mother had spared its life.

The return address made her stomach flip. It was from her uncles summer home – next door. Hr jaw dropped as she read the letter, eyes carefully skimming the page, memorizing the neat handwriting.

She stood there, in this middle of her bedroom, frozen. She couldn't show it to her mother – she was already a wreck. She looked out her window which overlooked the front lawn. Sesshoumaru had gone home. His car was there half an hour ago. She looked across the street. Miroku was home.

She raced over to Kiyuki's room and burst into the room, all of the kids turned to look at her.

"If mom asks, I'm at Riku's."

"Uh, o-okay. Why are you crying?" Kiyuki asked, shock written on her face.

Ami reached up and touched her face. "Dammit…" She mumbled. When she ran from the room, she heard two things. "Screw it" from Kiyuki and "Your sister has a mouth…".

She raced across the street and pounded on the door. He opened the door, surprised to see a teary-eyed ten-year-old.

"Ami, what's wrong?" he asked in alarm. She handed him the letter.

"Mom just got this. She didn't read it, she just tore it in half." She watched as he skimmed the paper.

"It's a good thing she didn't read this. I'm going to skin that kid." When he finished he put his arm around her and walked her back across the street. As they walked down the street on the sidewalk, they talked. They talked about everything but InuYasha.

Miroku had always been the closest thing to a father Ami ever had. And she was glad.She loved Miroku like a father.

When they turned the corner at the end of the street they saw InuYasha, hands shoved in pockets, looking at the ground. Miroku told Ami to stay there as he walked up to the unsuspecting InuYasha. And then Miroku did something that made Ami cover her mouth in surprise.

-x-x-x-x-

**REVIEW!!**


	11. Kid From Another Dude

**--Seriously. I CANNOT write anymore. If you have ANY ideas AT ALL! PLEASE tell me!! Tell me what you THINK will happen. The more people I get that tells me, the better it will be…**

-x-x-x-x-

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha

-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 11: Kid From Another Dude

Miroku wound his right arm back and punched InuYasha in the cheek. InuYasha stumbled backward and looked up in shock to try to find out who hit him. When he saw, his expression changed from shock to sadness then anger.

"What the hell was that for? What did I do?!"

Miroku punched him again. "_THAT_ is for being an idiot, you ass hole."

"What the hell did I do?!" He didn't understand why he was being hit. He had only left the hospital a week or two ago, and already he was going to need to go back.

"You left Kiyuki!" Ami shouted through her tears. "And you left mom."

He looked at her with a torn expression. He still had no idea who this kid was, but he had called Kagome mom, so that gave him a clue. Kagome had hooked up with someone else. But that was to be expected – they all thought he was dead up until a few days ago.

"No, I didn't."

Miroku stared at him. Every time InuYasha opened his mouth, it pissed him off. "Then what the hell would you call 'getting engaged to some woman while you're married to another woman who thinks you're DEAD'?!"

"A misunderstanding! When the plane went down, me and Tika where the only other survivors! We weren't found until the last of the debris was cleared away. I was so badly injured, that they couldn't identify me!" (A/N: Lets' pretend they did it visually, no dental identification exists. lol)

Miroku tenses. "What?"

"I was in the hospital, in a coma, for two years. When I came back s soon as I was released, I saw Kagome with her arms around someone else, I assumed she moved on," Miroku opened his mouth to speak but InuYasha held his finger up. "Let me finish. I assume he was her father," He motioned toward Ami, then got hit in the eye by Miroku's fist.

"ARE YOU FUCKING MENTAL?! THAT'S _YOUR _DAUGHTER!" InuYasha looked at Ami, but she just started to cry silently, looking up at him with sad eyes, and then turned around and ran home. He sighed. He had hurt his own family way too much.

Miroku took a deep breath and calmed down. InuYasha _always_ jumped to conclusions. Why would now be any different, no matter how bad it was.

"What are you going to do now?" He asked InuYasha who sighed.

"I don't know how to explain this to her."

Miroku thought about it, he turned to ask Ami something, but she had run away earlier. "If I know Ami, she's telling Kagome right now."

"Really?"

"But…"

"But what?"

"There is a chance that she's telling Kiyuki instead. Ami is wiser for her age. She doesn't want Kagome to suffer."

InuYasha sighed. "Can you have her meet me at the park? Tonight at eight?"

"I'll attempt it. For now, find a way to get Tika out of here," Miroku snarled.

"I've been trying for the last two weeks. Then she had this dream that I had proposed and thought it was real because she found my wedding ring in a box on my dresser. Ugh," InuYasha moaned.

"Can you tell me something?" InuYasha asked quietly.

"What?"

"Can you tell me…about Kiyuki…growing up?"

"Yeah. Let's go back to my house though. I don't trust Daisuke and Hideki home alone." Miroku grumbled.

-x-x-x-x-

"Daddy…Daddy didn't leave us!" Ami rejoiced in the room full of Kiyuki's friends.

"If that's the story," Kiyuki said with ice in her voice, "Then why don't you tell mom?"

"As much as I want to, dad should tell her. He's the one that was being an idiot and thought I was her daughter from another marriage…"

-x-x-x-x-

**Want more? Then help me out! Tell me what you think will happen! GOD DAMMIT! I HATE writers' block…**


	12. Keying

**--ME MAKES IT LONGER! ME GOOD CHILD! ME EAT SLIM JIM, COMPLETELY FORGET THERE NOTHING TO DRINK IN MY HOME! RAWR!**

-x-x-x-x-

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha

-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 12: Keying

Kagome answered the phone after checking the caller ID.

"Kagome," Miroku's voice was a tad frantic.

"What is it? What's wrong?" A million and a half things ran through her head. Was something wrong with him? Or Sango? Or their kids?

"Do you think you could meet a friend of mine later tonight? At the park?" Oh. A blind date? That's what he was so frantic about? Kagome sighed in slight relief, slight annoyance.

"Why?" Kagome asked hesitantly.

"He really wants to meet you. But he's afraid." Miroku had to refrain from laughing. He knew it was mean to trick her like this, but he wasn't exactly lying.

"Why?" She asked with sympathy.

"He feels like you'll see him and just run away."

"Why would I do that?"

"I don't know his reasoning," that was a lie. "But he's also afraid you won't hear him out. Please promise you'll spend the night with him whether you want to or not"

"About what, exactly?" She started to wonder what he was really doing.

"Just promise."

She knew she would regret this. "Fine. I promise."

"He'll be waiting for you at the park tonight at eight." He hung up before she could object. "There," he said to InuYasha, a smirk on his face; a frown on InuYasha's.

"I'm not sure this will work. She _will_ run away. I know her." Miroku shook his head.

"A lot has changed," he didn't want to make him feel bad, but he needed to say it. "Kagome went into a deep depression after Ami was born. She never came out of it completely, but the depression wasn't as deep."

InuYasha looked out the kitchen window towards Kagome's house. It was hard. Did she still love him? _Could_ she still love him?

----------

Kagome sat on the park bench and looked up at the empty sky, wishing she lived somewhere she could see the stars. So free. So…simple.

She heard the crunch of leaves behind her, but didn't dare turn to check to see who it was. The steps were light and gentle. Not at all like a man's.

She glanced away when she saw a familiar, petit woman sit on the bench next to her. She was about to get up when the woman spoke to her.

"Stay away."

"Excuse me?" She asked politely. Kagome was beyond confused. "Stay away from what?"

"Me and my fiancé. You have no business setting a _date_ with my fiancé. It's a sad day when you can get a man to lie to his girlfriend."

"Let me tell you something," Kagome exploded, catching the attention of two or three families still at the park. "I'm already MARRIED to him! Though I'm beginning to wonder if I should just give him to you…"

Tika smirked, running a spray-tanned hand through her brown hair. "I know what you mean. Yashie can be a real pain in the ass most of the time."

Kagome twitched when she said 'Yashie'. Only one name came to mind. Kikyou.

Tika stood up and brushed invisible dirt off the seat of my short white skirt. "Well, when you really get to know him like I do, he can be sweet."

Kagome smirked. "You do not know him like _I_ do. I'll be willing to bet he hasn't told you he has a sixteen year old daughter and a ten year old daughter."

"Who cares?" She cackled. "As soon as I find out why he dragged me here, I'll just throw a small fit and we'll be back in L.A. before you know it! He won't be a part of those girls' lives. Sorry."

Before Kagome could find her voice and retaliate, Tika was gone, and InuYasha was walking towards her.

"You promised Miroku you wouldn't run. You said you'd hear me out."

Kagome glared. "I'm not even going to _talk_ to you right now. If I do, I'll end up walking away anyways, so I'm just going to leave. Screw what I said to Miroku. I thought our _wedding vows_ were promises. If you can break those, I can break a little favor for a friend, no matter how drunk that friend had to have been to have asked me to do this."

She walked away towards her car. She noticed a black sports car parked to the left of hers. She burst out laughing when she saw 'Kiyuki was never here' and 'Jiro rox ur sox' scratched into the glossy paint job. **(Jiro is Kouga's son – family friend.) **She only laughed a bit harder when she saw a dent Above Kiyuki's name.

-x-x-x-x-

**Grag. I know. It's been nearly FOUR months. I actually got relatively good grades on that report card :D Go me! Well I don't really have to worry about this report card because we just got done with exams today and I did guudly in enlish! XD**

**PLEASE PLEASE Review! I'm so sad that I never get reviews (for this story)**

**It's sad when I get 900 reviews for 40 chapters from one complete story, 450 reviews for 19 chapters on its sequel… **


	13. Tarot Cards

**--I'm freakishly bored…I HATE this semesters classes. I have Creative writing, but for the next few weeks, we're working on MEMOIRS about when we were TEN…whoopdie flipping do. That was six friggin years ago. I remember eating the salt-doe map I had made during break (The salt do was made of salt and flour so my mountain became a volcano just because I forgot a snack…) Anyways, I was eating it and all I remember is that we were being too loud and the principal came on the loud speaker. Many kids in my class went home early and I was mad I had to stay. I went home and found out that the twin towers were gone…**

-x-x-x-x-

Disclaimer

-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 13: Tarot Cards

Kagome dropped her keys onto the counter with a huff of annoyance.

"What's wrong? You're mini date didn't go as planned?" Kiyuki asked from the table.

"I wouldn't exactly call it a _date_," Kagome growled. "More like a _set up_, if you catch my drift…"

Kiyuki's eyes widened. "No, he didn't…did he set up a date with _him?_" Kagome walked out of the room as her answer.

"AMI!" Kagome heard Kiyuki yell before she saw Kiyuki storm out of the kitchen and bounce up the stairs. "I WAS RIGHT! PAY UP!"

Kagome stared after her eldest daughter, not exactly sure what to make of that when she heard a muffled giggle. She turned around to see Ami emerge from the closet next to the door.

"What do you need to pay your sister for?" Kagome asked, not exactly sure she wanted to know.

"Kiyuki's dumb tarot cards told her that a family friend would make a mistake and she would be rewarded greatly. I bet forty bucks that it was wrong and that she was going to make a mistake and pay for it. She bet _sixty_ that Miroku would do something to get either you or Sango mad at him."

Kiyuki jumped down the stairs, nearly falling on her face on the last step.

"Pay up! I told you!"

Ami slapped two twenties into her older sisters hand and glared at Kiyuki, who held up the money.

"Miroku pulls a stupid ass move, I get paid. Told ya!" Kagome's hand connected with the back on Kiyuki's head. "Ow! I got it, 'watch the language'," she mocked.

Kagome jumped at the sudden knock on the door. She had three different ideas at who it could be.

"Three guesses," Ami declared.

"If it's Sango, I'll let her in," Kiyuki muttered, walking to the door.

"Anyone else and I'm not home!" Kagome called after her as she bounced up the stairs, the dream of a warm bath lingering at the edges of her thoughts.

Kiyuki placed a hand on the cool knob and jerked the door open, quickly bending down to adjust the hem of her pants that had slid under her foot, causing her slide every so often. When she straightened up, she groaned. "Hell no…"

She heard Ami skip up behind her. "Mamma told us to say she's not home if it were you or Uncle Miroku." Ami grinned and Kiyuki slapped her forehead.

"Straight foreword…"

"Care to finish that statement?" Ami mocked before turning and running away, calling over her shoulder, "I'll get my money back, 'Yuki!"

InuYasha just stared, eyebrows raised, at his two daughters. But mostly Kiyuki. She looked so different, yet the same. Her hair was longer with a slight wave at the end mid back. Her eyes had widened and lost a bit of innocence, yet they still had the twinge of honesty and fearlessness hidden within the specks of gold. Her face had lost it's roundness to reveal high cheekbones, full lips, and a pretty smile. 

He felt his heart drop farther than his stomach did at the moment when he realized how much he missed. He missed her growing up. The more he thought, the more he realized that he just missed her in general.

"Stop staring at me, it's friggin creepy…" she muttered, gripping the door knob with one hand and the door frame with the other.

"I need to talk to Kagome."

"No," Kiyuki corrected with a smirk. "You _need_ to leave the poor woman _alone_." She pulled out her cell phone, her hand hovering over a speed dial button. "I'm pretty sure Aunt Sango would agree."

"Please, you have to understand," InuYasha pleaded and Kiyuki's smirk fell into a scowl.

"I understand all I want. I know exactly what I need. You left mom and me. And unknowingly left Ami. Uncle Kouga and Aunt Ayame moved closer just to help take care of us. _Your_ brother actually moved next door for a few years to help out as well."

InuYasha was speechless.

"You left," Kiyuki whispered sadly. "I don't want you to come back anymore. I stopped wishing on my birthday candles for that when I turned ten and realized that what's dead would never come back. You killed that family. It's not coming back." She paused, trying to give him time to respond. When he didn't, she continued. "Our new family was created the day Ami was born. Nearly everyone was there. My friends and I hung out in the waiting room with Uncle Kouga and Aunt Ayame and their son, Jiro, along with Uncle Sesshoumaru's son, Kenji. Aunt Sango and Uncle Miroku and Uncle Sesshoumaru and Aunt Rin were in with mom. I knew then how blessed I was to have this new family. But I couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to have you back again. But now I don't want you back. I thought mom was depressed before, she's worse now. You destroyed her. You destroyed that family we had. And you can't have us back. You can't have it back."

"We'll see about that," InuYasha muttered to her as she shut the door on him.

-x-x-x-x-

**What will InuYasha do next? Take a few guesses! And Kiyuki speaks her mind XD.  
I'll try to update soon. Lord knows when that will be…**


	14. Kitchen Knives Part 1

**--Ugh. So pissed at many different things. My mom, my doctor, my dad, my brother…etc..**

**Though, that Death Note episode was so good last night. BUT: The one where L throws his hands up in the air and starts screaming was the best part so far XD. Rofl.**

-x-x-x-x-

Disclaimer

-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 14: Kitchen Knives Part 1

InuYasha turned around and headed for Sango and Miroku's house. He knew Miroku wasn't home, but Sango was. He would force her to hear his story.

Crossing the street, the large house suddenly seemed intimidating. He felt a twinge in the pit of his stomach, but knew he had to ignore the fear and trudge on. But why? Why was he going to put himself in front of a fire? Surely Kagome had already talked with Sango and given her the wrong ideas. But that's just it, he thought, I'm doing this to make Kagome believe I still love her.

He realized he was at the front door when it opened to reveal a red faced Sango.

"Listen to me!" he shouted the same time she shouted, "Get off my property!"

"Why should I?" she snapped.

"Because Kagome is wrong!" He shouted, feeling his face heat up in anger. He needed this straightened. He had lived without his wife for long enough.

Sango's expression got angrier.

"You just got off the phone with her, right?"

Her face softened drastically, then turned red with anger, but it stayed soft. "How'd you know that?" she muttered.

He ran a hand through his extremely short silver hair and sighed. "I know her. But you have to listen to me on this one. She's wrong. I still love her."

"No you don't," she yelled, her former mask of anger returning as she started to slam the door.

InuYasha stuck his foot in between the door and the frame, propping it open.

"After I was in the accident, I was in a coma. I woke up with amnesia!" he shouted, grabbing her attention.

She opened the door. "What?! You expect me to believe that load of crap?!"

"No!" he said quieter, yet still extremely angry that she didn't get it. "I just want you to listen. Because I know that you'll tell her my story."

"I learned years ago to not even say your name in a conversation unless she says it first," she hissed, stepping away from the door, allowing him inside the house.

Once they were in the kitchen, Sango headed for the coffee, quietly asking if he wanted any. He denied and sat down on a stool at the kitchen island, placing his head in his folded arms on the cool countertop. He sighed.

Once heard the light clatter of her cup being placed on the marble he knew she was going to lecture him.

"So," she said quietly. "You're okay now?"

He looked up, shifting so that his chin rested on his folded arms. "What do you mean?"

"They had said on the news back then that everyone in hat accident was dead. You must have been severely hurt for them to say that.

He shook his head. "They didn't even know we were there at that point. From what the doctors and nurses had told me, I pieced it together.

"I was separated from the plane somehow when it crashed, and was buried in the debris. I was only with one other person, Tika. They found me a few days later when they were clearing it away, but our survival never made the press, which the doctors were thankful for because they didn't think we were going to make it."

His voice had grown quiet as his mind became entangled in the many memories. Both were quiet as Sango took it in.

"So why didn't you call? Why didn't you contact or something when you could?"

He slowly shook his head. "I had amnesia. After the crash, I was in a coma for two years. Once I woke up, I had amnesia for years after that. I had established a new life elsewhere.

"When I proposed to her last year, that's when the flashbacks started. The first one I had was when I first saw Kagome in Miroku's car. Tika was sitting in the back of my car in the same position. They started slow. Once a month maybe, but they began to progress and come faster. Now I have them nearly everyday. I still don't remember everything."

"Miroku told me that Tika had a dream that you proposed to her…" Sango eyed him suspiciously.

-x-x-x-x-

**Gosh. I just kept writing and writing..I have the next two chapters written! A three-part chapter! So you get previews!!**

**PREVIEW PREVIEW PREVIEW PREVIEW:**

**Kitchen Knives Part 2:**

**(These are just little clips from different parts of the chapter, they are in chronological order, but do not fit together. There are things in between each line)**

'_---"YOU GOT DRUNK?!" Sango screamed, throwing the paper at his face.---'_

'_---She took a deep breath and clutched the counter for support as she braced herself for the next question. "Do you love Tika?"_

_---InuYasha slipped the receipt into his pocket and stood up, walking around the counter island. Pushing himself in between Sango and the drawer, he forced her to lean against --the kitchen sink._

_---"InuYasha?" she asked worriedly. "Answer the question."_

_---"I…I…." he couldn't force it out so he rephrased---'_


	15. Kitchen Knives Part 2

**-- HA! GIANTS WON!! It's funny. I hate football. I believe it's a waist of time. And a lot of money. But I caught the second half of the fourth quarter. I was actually disappointed by the commercials. None of them were very funny…I was like 'This is what everybody raves about?' Tsk Tsk…very disappointing.**

-x-x-x-x-

Disclaimer

-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 15: Kitchen Knives Part 2

He sighed. "I lied. I had to get him to listen to me long enough for me to talk to Kagome. But that plan failed…"

"So, after ten years, I'm guessing your injuries are healed?"

He laughed once. "Not at all. I go to physical therapy once a month. My right arm and leg had to be put back together. They were being held together for five years with metal rods. I had them removed then, but my leg was put in a cast and I was in a wheel chair for a year or two for my back, which had been damaged in the crash. I was a mess for eight years afterwards. I've been slightly better since then, but three weeks ago, I was in a car accident and hospitalized for my back again. Luckily I only bruised it and was released a few weeks ago."

Sango was glad to hear that he had not actually left, but had not known he had left. She still wasn't sure if he was telling her the truth or not, though.

"So if you were having all these flashbacks of Kagome and everyone, why didn't you come back?"

"Two reasons," he replied swiftly. "One, in these memories, I couldn't see Kagome's face or hear her name. Two, I didn't know where you guys lived. Not until recently when…" he trailed off into an unintelligible mutter.

"What was that?"

He pulled out an old receipt from his pocket and sat up. "Got a pen?" he asked. By the blush that had cascaded his face, she knew that he would never say it aloud. And with her kids probably in the house, it was most likely something they didn't need to hear.

She handed him a pen and he scribbled across the back of the receipt.

Once her eyes skimmed over his chicken scratch, her face grew crimson red.

_I didn't see her face until I got drunk a week or so ago and had a dream about when Kagome and I did the deed._

He lowered his head. He knew he was in for it now. Sango had all but killed him when she found out Kagome was pregnant. She was yelling things like 'you just ruined her life' and 'I hope you don't leave her because I will kill you over and over again!'. After he assured her that he would stay and Kagome assured her that it didn't ruin her life, Sango had barely forgiven him.

"YOU GOT DRUNK?!" Sango screamed, throwing the paper at his face. He was taken aback by her sudden anger at the part of the sentence that he had not suspected her of getting mad at.

"Well, not on purpose." He stuttered.

"You shouldn't even be drinking!"

"Sango," he called to get her attention. "That was the first time and last time I ever get drunk! I swear!"

"It better!" she warned. He sighed in relief when he heard the drawer to the kitchen knives click shut. She took a deep breath and clutched the counter for support as she braced herself for the next question. "Do you love Tika?"

InuYasha slipped the receipt into his pocket and stood up, walking around the counter island. Pushing himself in between Sango and the drawer, he forced her to lean against the kitchen sink.

"InuYasha?" she asked worriedly. "Answer the question."

"I…I…." he couldn't force it out so he rephrased. "I love Kagome more. I can promise you that. The love I feel for Tika is absolutely nothing compared to what I feel for Kagome. So, yes, I do love Tika. No," he rephrased again. "I'd say I'm more…infatuated…er...no…" His head swam for words as Sango's crimson face turned purple with rage. "It's more like a crush. She's more or less like Kikyou. Yes, I still care deeply for Kikyou, but it's Kagome I want to be with so much that it's very nearly causing me physical pain."

Sango took a deep breath again. "You better hope…she wants you back…" she said, struggling to keep her voice down.

"Because Kiyuki doesn't," the said in unison.

"I know," InuYasha sighed.

"You better get your ass in line before Kagome finds another man, or I'll hunt your ass down and skin you with my kitchen knives," she hissed. He pressed his hands against the wooden draw behind him. "That's not where the kitchen knives are." She turned and opened another drawer and swiftly pulled out a boning knife. "Not get your ass out of my kitchen and find a way to get your wife to forgive you."

InuYasha's eyes widened. "Sango, you don't need to threaten my life to get me to attempt to convince my wife that I love her. I've been trying since I _got_ here!"

Her voice softened. "I'm sorry," she dropped the knife. "She's just been so depressed. You'll never know how tough it was to keep her happy and healthy through her pregnancy with Ami. It was tough. I had to get your brother's family up here along with Kouga and Ayame." She smiled, staring at the floor and she remembered. "Kiyuki was such a good girl. She never smiled back then though. She started smiling when Yuki, Haru, Jiro, Taro and them started coming over there regularly when she was thirteen for study groups that she actually started to smile."

InuYasha winced. Her daughter spent eight years in depression.

"I'm just telling you this so you know, not to hurt you or make you sorry. From what you told me, you have nothing to be sorry for—as long as you make Kagome listen to you."

"I will," he said sternly before walking out of the house.

"I know you will," she muttered to herself. She sighed and walked over to the sink and kicked the cabinet doors beneath them. "You can come out now." Daisuke and Hideki tumbled out.

"Where's your sister?" Sango questioned, pursing her lips in thought before headed for the pantry where she knew she was hiding.

-x-x-x-x-

**PLEASE review!**


	16. No Title I

**--Decided to post early. I have chapter 18 written. It's funny. InuYasha and Kagome are yelling at each other. Tee hee…**

-x-x-x-x-

Disclaimer

-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 16:

InuYasha sat in his house on his kitchen counter, sighing. He pulled out his cigarettes from his hidden place in the drawer next to the fridge, kicking it closed as soon as the small box was in his hand.

Hopping off the counter, he couldn't help but wonder if what he was doing was a mistake. He should be next door, convincing Kagome to listen to him. Tika was in the living room watching some stupid show on TV, so she would barely notice he was gone.

He took two steps up the stairs.

"Where are you going, baby?" Tika asked sweetly.

He couldn't help but smiled a bit. Someone who wanted to know his every action. Much like he wanted to know what Kagome was doing.

"Roof, I need to be alone," he regretted telling her, especially when he looked over his shoulder and saw her pretty baby-doll face had fallen into a frown of sadness. "I'll be back down in an hour, 'kay? Then we'll go to the movies or something." He gave her an air kiss and raced up the steps. He knew that if he had stayed, she would question his actions.

He had barely touched her in the last few days. He stopped kissing her entirely, claiming he thought he had a cold. He hugged her rarely, and he started sleeping on the couch – he would wait until she was sound asleep, claiming to not be tired, then fall asleep in Sesshoumaru's old room, and wake up before she did.

InuYasha walked into his room and opened the window, quickly sliding the screen out. He hadn't climbed onto the roof in years. He quickly slid out and shut the window. He turned and sat, lighting a cigarette.

He barely ever smoked. Kagome had hated it when they were dating. So it was only when they were fighting and not speaking to one another that he would smoke. He found that the scent would clear his head. The only other scent that had that power was Kagome's perfume, but that was inaccessible.

Once he was close to finishing the cigarette, he saw Kagome come out of the house. After the cigarette was quickly put out, he laid his back against the roof to think.

He had to get Kagome alone. No, that's not it exactly. They didn't have to be alone; she just had to listen to her. InuYasha groaned.

"She'll never listen to me," he said aloud.

"She probably would if you could get her alone."

InuYasha felt himself jump. He looked around for the voice and found Ami sitting next to him, looking up with huge brown eyes. Just like Kagome's, he thought, actually, she's a spitting image of her.

"That's just the problem," he muttered. "She'll never listen because I can't get her alone." He paused. "Are you even supposed to be over here?"

"As far as anyone is concerned, I'm over at a Aunt Sango's house. Besides. You still have partial custody."

"You sure," he grumbled. "I'm supposedly dead."

"But you're not," she said perkily. "So who cares? The only one who would be pissed that I'm even talking to you is Kiyuki and she can shove it for all I care. She's over protective of this family."

"She has a right. I ruined that family." He sighed.

"I don't think you did."

"What gives you that idea?" He asked, shocked that she would think so.

"I wanna hear your story. For why you…never came back." She said, choosing her words carefully.

"You sure you'll believe me?"

"I don't need to believe right now because I honestly don't care for why you left or never came back or whatever. I just want to hear _your_ story and not mom's or Kiyuki's. They don't know."

He looked up at the stars. "You know about the plane crash, right?"

"Mmmhmmm."

"After the plane went down, I had been separated from it, along with Tika, and we weren't found for a few days. Once we were found, we were hospitalized, but our survival never made the press because they didn't think we would make it. I was in a coma for two years, and woke up with amnesia for seven years. I had shattered the bones in my right arm and leg, so they put in metal rods for five years, and I hurt my back badly."

"So if you had amnesia," she started, "then how come you came back?"

He sighed. "After I proposed to Tika a year ago, not knowing I was already married to Kagome, I started having flashbacks to my memories from here. I couldn't see faces or hear names until a week or so ago. That's when I decided to come back."

"Do you love Tika?" She asked quietly. But even in a small voice, InuYasha could hear it shake.

"My relationship with Tika is only half as strong as it how much I love your mother. I do love Tika, but you have to understand…it's hard to explain. I love her, but it's a different kind of love. More like…"

"A girl you really like that dumped you?" she offered.

"Yeah."

"I understand." She smiled.

Miroku was right, he thought, she's pretty smart for a ten-year-old.

He sighed. "I hope Kagome does."

-x-x-x-x-

**please R&R **


	17. No Title II

**--Like Naruto?? Check out my other story, Pablo Paperclips. Here's the summary:**

A crack story about The legend of Neji, a pickle. Hinata, a drunken hooker. Ino, a psychotic, bunny-chasing, Pokemon loving...etc. Kakashi, the mentioned streaker. Lee, AKA Milkypoo, the genderless one, Chouji, AKA Double oh Chou, Shino, the dude running around with a blinkie light on his head, a random purple flying golf cart, a closet, a song from South Park, and many, many rabbits.

**XD Please read it and tell me what you think!**

-x-x-x-x-

Disclaimer

-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 17:

"Mom and Kiyuki are black and white kind of people. Kiyuki sees this whole thing as 'you never came back, they thought you were dead, but you weren't, you got engaged'. I see it all as 'misunderstanding'. Kiyuki won't listen to me if I try to tell her because she doesn't want to know." He chuckled darkly. "What?"

"The whole reason I was on that plane was because I was needed in the west for an epidemic that was spreading. I thought it was a great chance to kick off my career."

"Oh yeah, Kiyuki said that she hadn't met you until she was, like, four."

"Yeah, that one was your mother's fault," he whispered. "The day we got our college letters, she told Miroku and Sango that she was pregnant, but never told me. All she said was 'I have a surprise for you, but you have to wait until you graduate from college.' She promised to call everyday, but never did. I tried calling, but the number was changed. I hoped that I would see her in the summer, but she was down at her brother's house."

"I see now…"

"Yeah…" He was surprised she actually listened to him. She scooted over to the edge of the roof. "Where are you going?"

"To convince mom to listen to you. I'd tell her myself, but I don't think I can remember the truth exactly the way it was told and it'll be better when you tell her."

"Oh, well, where are you going? Come in through the house."

"Nah," she said, hopping down to the roof below it. "Tika is mean to me, and this way is faster. Besides, I've down it thousands of times when Kenji would sit up here." And then she was running across the yards to her own house.

----------

InuYasha sat on the driveway next to his car with a small jar of paint the next day. As he slowly began to cover up the scratches Kiyuki and Jiro had put on his car, he heard someone walk up behind him.

"Can I help…you…?" his voice slowed down as he looked over his shoulder to see who it was.

"Stay. Away. From Ami." Kagome said sternly.

"Whoa whoa whoa." He placed the jar on the ground and stood up to face her. "Ami came to talk to me. As much as I didn't mind, I also didn't invite her or anything, so you can't say for me to stay away from her. Plus, she came to me when I was on my roof."

"Stay away from her." She said again.

He felt his anger rush back. "You know. She doesn't even _know_ me yet she _listened to me_. You know me and you won't even give me the time of day!" he found himself yelling but he didn't care. "Your other daughter keyed her name into the side of my _car_!"

Kagome got just as angry as he was. "She's your daughter, too!"

"I know! You just told me to stay away from them! So don't even pull that on me!"

Kagome knew she would lose this argument, so she turned around and headed for her house when she felt a hand grip her wrist tightly.

"Will you _please _just _listen_ to me?" he asked softly.

"No." She was going to win that much. "You may be able to win over my daughter with what you said, but I don't even want to hear it and neither does Kiyuki." She jerked her hand away and jogged lightly toward her door.

"I love you," he muttered to himself as she opened her front door. She paused for a quick second and he thought she heard him, but dropped that idea when she continued inside.

-x-x-x-x-

**Awwww….so sad. Any ideas for what should happen next?**


	18. Clocked

**--Sooooo sorry I haven't updated. I have so many excuses. Which include: writers' block, grades, exams, drivers ed, my birthday…etc. Anyways I decided to update :D Go me. Please review!!**

-x-x-x-x-

Disclaimer

-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 18: Clocked

InuYasha finished off his car and walked inside. He seriously needed to get his life in check. And that started with a list. A list of things he needed to get done before he _forced_ Kagome to listen to him.

First thing on his list was getting rid of Tika. Only because she was getting annoying and Sesshoumaru threatened his life.

"_Get her out of my house, InuYasha," Sesshoumaru had growled._

"_You're not being very nice for someone who just learned his brother isn't dead." InuYasha folded his arms across his chest and smirked._

"_You can't be an ass," he replied easily. "You have to earn that title back, because your daughter took it over for you. If you don't get that rag doll out of here by the end of the month, I'll make sure Kagome never wants you back." Rin shot him a frantic look, getting a blank stare in return._

He hadn't threatened his life in the literal sense, but Kagome _was_ his life.

InuYasha walked into the kitchen to find Tika sitting at the table reading. When she sensed InuYasha in the room she put her book down.

"Yashie, we need to talk." He sat down across from her.

"What of?"

"What are we doing here? Seriously? Your neighbors don't like me very much and neither do your little friends," she pouted. _And neither does your so called fiancée, _InuYasha added mentally, in mocking tone.

"You don't want to know," he muttered, staring at the calendar when Sesshoumaru had circled the last day of the month in red. _Four days, _he thought.

"I wouldn't ask unless I really wanted to know. I'm not talking to you unless you tell me." _Promise? _InuYasha had to literally pinch himself from saying that.

"Remember, don't get mad at me, you literally asked for it." He took a deep breath, trying to find the words. "I've been getting my memory back slowly for a while now. Once I realized that I had a life here, I came back looking for Kagome."

"Why _her?_" _You already know, don't you? You just want it all to be false._

"Kagome is a lot of things. She was my high school sweetheart, she was my lover, my girlfriend, my best friend, my _wife_," he stressed _wife_ more than he needed to. "But more importantly, she's my life; my world."

Tika shook her head, her eyes wide. "No." InuYasha furrowed his brow. "She _was_ your life. But you ruined that. You took yourself out of the picture."

"Not purposely!" InuYasha growled.

"But you still did, and there's nothing you can do to fix it."

"I _will _fix this, Tika. Do NOT tell me what I can and cannot do. You don't even know the people around here!"

"And neither do you. You have memories of them from, what, ten years ago? People change, InuYasha. And your 'wife' has moved on."

"You have three days to get out of my house," InuYasha growled, taking a perfect opportunity to kick her out. "If you aren't out by then, I'll _kick_ you out!"

He didn't care what Tika was thinking. He got up and walked towards the fridge, pulling out his cigarettes.

InuYasha walked outside and began to cross the lawn when Tika called him. He rolled his eyes and turned around only to be punched in the face. _What is it with everyone's fists lately?! _He thought as he fell back onto the grass.

After he was sure Tika was in the house, he continued to lay on the grass in the middle of the front lawn, but he lit a cigarette and stared up into the sky.

He could feel his cheek swelling up. "Dammit…" he muttered.

He heard footsteps approaching and rolled his head over to see Sango approaching looking pissed.

"Please don't hit me," he whimpered when she got closer. "Tika and Miroku beat you to the punch…no pun intended…" He rubbed his cheek.

"You're pathetic," Sango muttered. "You let Miroku punch you?"

"Not intentionally…Did you need something?" He took a drag.

"I didn't know you smoked…" she mumbled.

"That's because I usually don't."

"Well, stop. It's a gross habit. I came over here to hear your story. Ami came crying to me telling me that no one would listen to you."

"Ami was crying?"

"It is just an act she puts on the draw attention to things she believes no one is paying attention to. She doesn't do it often, but when she does, it's usually something important."

InuYasha sat up and rubbed his cheek.

"So," Sango said with a huff as she sat down in the grass next to him. "Let's talk."

-x-x-x-x-

**I want reviews. No new chapter until I get reviews!**


	19. The Plan – Planning

**--ANOTHER CHAPTER!!! YAY!!!**

-x-x-x-x-

Disclaimer

-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 19: The Plan -- Planning

"So…you've been…in a coma…" Sango was shocked. Miroku had told her that, but she had just thought he was making up a ridiculous story to make her laugh. Who knew he was telling the truth?

"Yup."

"And you expect Kagome to believe you?" She raised an eyebrow and tore another blade of grass into unidentifiable bits of green.

InuYasha sighed and stared up at the thunderclouds that were quickly rolling in, claiming the sky. "See, it's like this. I promised myself when I started dating Kagome that I would never be the pushy kind of guy. I'd let her do what she wanted. That's what I'll continue to do. If she wants to believe I actually love Tika, that's all her. I won't force her to believe me when I say 'I love you'. I love her. That's why I can let go."

"You're saying you'd let her leave you?"

"I left first," he muttered.

"But from what you told me, it was a comprehensible accident. It was an act of god—nothing you could control!" Sango was getting mad. He was just going to give up like that? No way in hell.

"The plane accident was unfortunate, yes. But I can't control what Kagome thinks. I'll do anything to make her happy. It hating me makes her happy, then so be it."

"But it doesn't!" Sango stressed, getting annoyed that he wasn't getting it. "She's miserable! She's been depressed since she was pregnant with Ami! She has a damned SHRINE to you in the back of her closet!!" she yelled.

InuYasha just blinked at her. "What did you expect to me to say to that?" he asked flatly.

"How about you get up and walk over to her house. Me and you can duct tape her to a chair or the wall or something and we'll force her to listen to you.

InuYasha sighed. "I. Can't. I love her so much; it's killing me, Sango. You know that. I can't ever love Tika." He got up and walked inside, leaving Sango on the grass.

"I have an idea!" Ami cried, crawling out from underneath InuYasha's car with a mall back object. She began to wind a cord around her hand. In her peripheral vision, Sango saw a small back ball in the grass move. She picked it up and examined it. There was a black cord attached. "I just got that entire conversation on this," she held up the box.

"Yeah, and?"

"Uncle Kouga is throwing a big party for Jiro's 16th birthday. It's at the hotel."

"I'm not following…"

I can hook this up to the loud speaker. Everything InuYasha and you just said will be broadcasted over a specified room of the hotel. All we have to do it take it to the front desk, hook it up to the phone, and ask them to play that over the loud speaker for the room we're in. "We'll just tell them it's a special birthday message for him. They won't hear it. Only if they're in the room. We'll tell them to play it in the middle of the party!"

"That's brilliant! Very coincidental, but good."

"You fill Miroku in, I'll take Uncle Kouga."

"Ayame will be on board with anything that gets those two back together."

----------

Ami shut the voice recorder off once it was done playing.

"No way…" Kouga mumbled, scratching his chin. "Who knew…?"

"Sango and I have a plan."

"It better be legal…" He eyed her.

Ami rolled her eyes. "I said _I _have a plan. Not _Kiyuki_ has a plan." He chuckled and she filled him in on her plan.

"I'll talk to Ayame tonight. I'll tell her what you guys plan. What you need to do, is lock that up so it isn't destroyed in any way. Once the party arrives in three days, we'll go." Kouga picked up a note pad and began to scribble something down. He ripped off the single sheet and handed it to mi. "Give that to Sango next time you see her. Tell her I told Ayame the same thing."

Ami grinned. "Got it!"

----------

InuYasha flipped open his buzzing phone.

"What?" he mumbled into it.

"That's no way to talk to the person who's setting up her super amazing plan!" Ami giggled.

"Ami? How'd you get my number?"

"I told Tika that if she didn't give it to me, I'd pull a gun on her."

"Nice…but sorry, that's going to be me first…I called dibs…" he muttered.

"Well, he's what we're doing. I got your and Sango's conversation on my tape recorder—"

"You spied?"

"Oh, absolutely! But I got that on tape. I gave it to Kouga because at Jiro's party, in which all our families will be attending, we're going to have that tape played over the loud speaker in the room the party is in. Sango and Ayame are going to keep mom in that room at all costs."

"Are you serious?" InuYasha shot to an upright position.

"Yup!"

"When's the party?"

"Few days. Three I think…"

-x-x-x-x-

**REVIEW!!!!!!!! I'M DONE WITH DRIVERS ED!!!!!! Now just 6 hours of driving and I can get my permit!**


	20. The Plan – PreExecution

**I have the next few chapters written. So you MUST review! Or I'll just not put them up…**

-x-x-x-x-

Disclaimer

-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 20: The Plan – Pre-Execution

Ami jumped onto Kiyuki's bed and flipped he phone shut. She grinned; her mother and biological father were going to get back together if it killed her.

"Why are you doing this for him?" Kiyuki snapped, laying on the floor.

"Be-_cause_…" It took her a second to think of a legitimate reason that Kiyuki would take. "One, he deserves to be heard. Two-he still loves mom. And three, because…" just stumbled over her third reasoning. "J-just because…"

"You're so ignorant…"

That was the last straw. "Do you even know the definition of ignorance?" She snapped, completely red with the rage that had flooded her body. She stood up. "Because right now you and mom are being ignorant. Not me! I, for one, know exactly what's going on!"

"Ami…" Kiyuki was shocked. Ami almost never yelled at her like this.

"I know dad's side, I know mom's side, and although no one knows it, I even know Tika's side. I am _informed_! You and mom are the ignorant one's here!" Ami took a deep breath and said calmly, "Now, I'm going to do this for dad whether you're there to help or not. If you mess it up, I'll mess up your life. For good." Ami stormed out of the room before Kiyuki could say anything. But she was too shocked to say anything to her littler sister.

----------

_At the Party…_

"Ami!" Kouga called. She turned and ran to him. "When are we doing this plan of yours?"

She grinned. "As soon as both are here…unless you have a better idea…?" Her stomach bubbled with excitement.

"Why don't we wait until the party is nearing the end?"

Ami nodded. "That way Jiro can grab the attention for his birthday."

"I'm fine with doing it whenever," Jiro yawned, feeling like he could fall over at any moment.

"You look tired…" Ami noted, poking his cheek.

"Well, Kiyuki is tir_ing_. She just keeps complaining about everything."

"She needs someone to talk to because I stopped listening to her," Ami grinned.

"I'll call up Haru; he'll take care of his girlfriend." He flipped out his phone and pressed a button.

Someone came and flipped Ami over his shoulder. She giggled.

"Put me down Uncle Miroku!"

"I came to tell you that Riku is desperately trying to find you." He placed her on her own feet.

"Well, where is she?"

"Last time I saw her she was with Sango talking to your mother." Miroku glanced around the room.

"Okay," Ami said and then took off.

"So, is he here yet?" Kouga asked suddenly.

"No. but I'm sure he will be. He knows what the plan is."

InuYasha walked into the large room, searching tirelessly for Miroku and Kouga.

By the time Miroku found _him_, he was already arguing with Kagome. Or rather, pleading with her.

"Kagome, please—"

"I'm tired of it, InuYasha."

"Kagome," Sango snapped. "Just listen to him! He at least deserves that much!"

"He doesn't deserve anything! He deserves to leave me _alone_."

"Fine." InuYasha said simply. He started to walk towards the doors, but was stopped by Miroku on one arm and Kouga on the other.

"What happened?" They asked in unison.

"I heard her say 'I didn't love him like I did back then'. She saw me, and told me that I shouldn't be here, that it was for friends and family only." He pulled his arms away. "Now, if you don't mind, I need to go get a drink or something…"

"We have drinks here…" Kouga muttered, not getting it.

Ayame smacked him in the back of the head. "Not those kinds of drinks, moron. He's probably going to a bar."

"When did you get here?" Kouga asked, taking her hand and lacing it with his.

"I've been here," she replied flatly.

-x-x-x-x-

**I'd review if I were you, otherwise I'll just leave it there…15 reviews. That's all I want…any more than that and I may just post everything I have…idk…**


	21. The Plan – Execution

**I realized that there is really only one person who continuously reviews…so I'm obligated to update for them. Thank you, Inu-yusukekaiba102. I know there are more people who review, but this is just a username that I see a lot So thank you, those who review!**

-x-x-x-x-

Disclaimer

-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 21: The Plan – Execution

Miroku had walked away towards his wife. "Sango!" he called.

"You're being stupid, Kagome!" she was saying.

"Don't make her feel any worse than we are about to make her feel."

Kagome furrowed her brow and glared at him. "What are you talking about?" she asked slowly. Something wasn't right. All her friends had been whispering to one another all night long and it was getting fishy. Even her youngest daughter was in on it.

"Ami!" Miroku called across the room. "Get them to play it, quick! Kouga!"

Kouga jogged over to them. "What?"

"Go stop InuYasha from leaving," Miroku whispered in his ear. "Tell him to wit in the lobby."

"Great," Kagome muttered under her breath. "More whispering."

"Nope," Sango grinned. "Their planning. And it's about to begin. So just, relax."

"You guys ready?" Ami asked over the intercom.

"Go ahead and play it, Ami!" Kouga called, staring at Kagome.

"Play what?"

That's when the tape started.

"_You're pathetic,"_ Sango's voice said_. "You let Miroku punch you?"_

"_Not intentionally…Did you need something?" _There was a pause.

"_I didn't know you smoked…"_ Sango's voice chimed over the intercom.

Kagome looked at Sango with a baffled expression. What was this?

"_That's because I usually don't."_

Kagome noted how Sad InuYasha's voice had become, compared to the happy one she was used to when they were dating.

"_Well, stop. It's a gross habit. I came over here to hear your story again. Ami came crying to me telling me that no one would listen to you."_

Kagome instantly felt bad. Ami had been bugging her all afternoon one day to listen to InuYasha. She had threatened to ground her if she didn't stop.

"_Ami was crying?"_ InuYasha's voice sounded genuinely concerned. Unlike Kagome had that day. With every word she heard, she began to feel worse and worse.

"_It is just an act she puts on the draw attention to things she believes no one is paying attention to. She doesn't do it often, but when she does, it's usually something important."_

There was another pause and a rustling sound.

"_So,"_ Sango said, there was more rustling and Kagome could hear the exhale of breath_. "Let's talk."_

"_Like I had told you before, I was in the plane. It crashed. I wasn't found until the last of the debris had been cleared away. They found Tika and me in comatose states and I didn't wake up for a few years. But when I did, I had amnesia."_

Kagome felt her heart and stomach lurch. She slowly sat down in the chair behind her, staring at the ceiling.

'_It wasn't until after I proposed to Tika a while ago that I began to get my memory back. And still, it only came in little chunks. I couldn't see the faces of the people in my memories, though. When I saw Kagome's face, and I figured out the city I lived in, I came to check up on Kagome. But you guys spotted me first and I knew then that, because Tika just _had _to tag along that my chances of Kagome ever loving me again were slim."_

Kagome waned to scream. The words coming from the speakers seemed to rip her heart to shreds, put it back together, and then rip it to shreds again.

"_That's when my brother told me that I had until the end of the month to get Tika out of his house. I am still working on that one…I just got into a fight with her, I walked out here, she clocked me, and here we are."_

"_So…you've really been…in a coma…"_ Sango sounded shocked.

"_Yup." _Kagome could hear him exhale. I knew he smoked, she thought, but I thought he stopped once we got married…

"_And you expect Kagome to believe you?"_ Good question, Kagome thought.

There was another pause.

"_See, it's like this. I promised myself when I started dating Kagome that I would never be the pushy kind of guy. I'd let her do what she wanted. That's what I'll continue to do. If she wants to believe I actually love Tika, that's all her. I won't force her to believe me when I say 'I love you'. I love her. That's why I can let go."_

Kagome felt the tears rush down her cheeks, but made no effort to wipe them away. He had never told her that before. She had always taken him for granted.

"_You're saying you'd let her leave you?" _

"That's what I'm doing," Kagome muttered in shock. "I'm leaving him…"

"_I left first," _he muttered. Kagome felt just as sad as he sounded.

"_But from what you told me, it was a comprehensible accident. It was an act of god—nothing you could control!"_ Sango sounded pissed.

"_The plane accident was unfortunate, yes. But I can't control what Kagome thinks. I'll do anything to make her happy. It hating me makes her happy, then so be it."_

"But it doesn't!" Kagome said at the same time Sango's voice said:

"_But it doesn't!"_ She sounded frustrated_. "She's miserable! She's been depressed since she was pregnant with Ami! She has a damned SHRINE to you in the back of her closet!!"_ she yelled.

"What?!" Kagome shrieked.

"Everyone knows about your shrine," Miroku, Sango, Ami, Kuga, and Ayame said at the same time during the short pause in the tape.

"_What did you expect to me to say to that?"_ he asked flatly.

"_How about you get up and walk over to her house. You and me can duct tape her to a chair or the wall or something and we'll force her to listen to you."_

InuYasha sighed_. "I. Can't. I love her so much; it's killing me, Sango. You know that. I can't ever love Tika."_

"That's the end," Ami announced before the intercom shut off.

-x-x-x-x-

**This is a long chapter…I want 5 reviews.**


	22. The Plan – Aftermath

**--Okay. I gots a bit 'o fluff for YOUUUUUUS! Love me, don't hate me :D**

**I need some help:  
Should InuYasha and Kagome have anymore kids? Or is Ami and Kiyuki enough? (Kagome is 33-34-ish)**

-x-x-x-x-

Disclaimer

-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 22: The Plan – Aftermath

Kagome didn't know what to do. _Do I run to find InuYasha? What would I say if I did? Or do I find Kiyuki and run home? Would that make me a coward?_

"I don't know what to do…" She mumbled, staring forward but not really seeing anything. Her vision blurred with another round of tears.

"Go find InuYasha, he really wants to apologize." Miroku suggested.

Kagome whipped her eyes with the sleeve of her gray jacket. When she could see, she looked around.

"Mommy," Kiyuki sobbed, stumbling up to her and continuously wiping her face with her hand. "I wanna go home." Kiyuki shook her head. "I don't wanna be here. I wanna go home."

Kagome stood up, not crying anymore, and wrapped her arms around her daughter.

"I'll take her home," Haru offered, jogging up to them.

"That's be great, thanks."

"No, mom! I want you to take me home!"

"Kiyuki," Kagome said sadly. "I have to give the man a chance…"

"No! Mommy! He _left us_!"

"Did you not hear the tape?" Ami asked from behind her, disbelieving.

"Did you believe that load?"

"I, for one," Ami growled. She paused and threw her hands up. "I give up with you! You're being stubborn! I gave the man a chance! I gave him a chance to be heard. It's your choice to listen. I chose to listen, and I chose to believe. Maybe if you, Kiyuki, did the same, you wouldn't be so friggin' miserable!" She ended shouting.

Kiyuki stared after her sister, glaring a hole into her back as she walked towards the emergency exit.

"I'll drive you home, if you want," Haru muttered.

"Yeah, thanks."

"What are you going to do now, Kagome?" Sango asked.

Kagome thought over everything that just happened, letting it all actually sink in. Her vision blurred and the room span. The next thing she heard was someone scream, 'Go get InuYasha!'

----------

The doors burst open in front of him and Ami rushed out, a terrified look on her face.

"Help!" she gasped. "Mom passed out!" She held the door open as he ran in.

"What happened?" InuYasha asked anyone, checking her pulse.

"I asked her what she was going to do now and she just collapsed." Sango said, on the verge of tears.

InuYasha lifted Kagome's body off the ground with ease. "Where is Kiyuki?"

"She left; Haru drove her," Miroku responded.

InuYasha nodded once and headed for the door.

"Where are you taking her?" Ami called after him. InuYasha could hear the fear in her voice. He had nearly forgotten that she was only a ten-year-old girl, emotionally. Mentally, she may have been way beyond that, but she was still a child.

"Come on, Ami. Miroku, I'll call you later!"

----------

"What's wrong with her?" Ami whispered to InuYasha as he laid her down in her bed.

"She just passed out from stress. I think this was all too much for her," he muttered absently as he pulled the blankets over her shivering, sleeping form.

He sighed. "I'm sorry," he whispered to both of them.

Ami grabbed his hand and dragged him towards Kagome's closet.

"I want you to see something."

"Is this that shrine I've heard so little about?" he teased lightly.

Ami pulled open the dark wooden door and pushed the clothes to the side. There, in the very back of the closet, was a small table. It had a framed picture of himself and Kagome from prom in between two used candles. He walked forward and sat down on his knees in front of it.

"I've caused her so much trouble…"

----------

Kagome opened her eyes to see darkness. Within her jumbled brain, she was able to piece together what had happened. Se sat up and rubbed her temples.

"Feeling better?" A voice whispered from directly next to her and she jumped.

"A little," She replied with a smile. Her next words came out in a whispered rush. "Look, InuYasha, I'm so sorry. I had no idea. I should have listened to you before." She stared at her hands, feeling the silence bare down on her back.

"It's my fault, actually. I know I shouldn't have left that day. I should have stayed here with you. Who knows, if it wasn't the plane that killed me it could have been the epidemic."

"I didn't want to tell you how much I didn't want you to go. I wanted to tell you so many things right then. I wanted to tell you about Ami, I wanted to tell you how scared I was, I wanted to tell you how much I loved you."

"If you had told me about Ami I would have stayed."

"InuYasha!" she snapped.

"What?" He was shocked. He sat up and crossed his legs, unsure whether to duck or run.

"If I told you, I'd have been holding you back!"

"You wouldn't have been holding me back, Kagome. I love you and I'd do anything for you. If that meant staying here with you, I would have done it easily."

He reached over and wiped away the tears that glimmered in the red glow from the alarm clock.

-x-x-x-x-

**Awwwwww…..please review!**


	23. She's WHAT Now Part 1

**--What? So I updated…big deal…I got yelled at.**

-x-x-x-x-

Disclaimer

-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 23: She WHAT Now Part 1

Pots and pans banged around in the kitchen as Kagome busied herself with breakfast. InuYasha sat at the kitchen table, cheek resting in his hand as he watched her.

Both turned to the kitchen door, as it swung open.

"Oh, God," Kiyuki hissed before turning right back around and leaving. She headed to the front door, yelling something like, "He's like the step dad no one likes—except he's actually related to me!"

Kagome rolled her eyes.

"You aren't going to stop her?" InuYasha asked.

"You wanna do the honors?" She pointed a spatula at the kitchen door. "She won't listen to either of us. She thinks I've lost my mind, hates you, and thinks Ami is too young to actually know anything."

"Wow," InuYasha chuckled. "The Discipline-less mother."

Kagome laughed, turning on two burners. "No, no, no. When she gets home, something of hers will be conveniently missing."

"Got it!" A voice called, barreling into the kitchen and right into a seat at the table.

"What do you 'got'?" InuYasha asked Ami.

She grinned at him and wiggled in her seat. "I got Kiyuki's laptop! Finally! I've been waiting to scan through this for weeks!"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Just don't delete anything."

"Kagome!" InuYasha said in disbelief. She turned around, genuinely confused.

"What?"

"That's an invasion of privacy!"

"No it's not. Kiyuki does the same thing when Ami get's in trouble."

"Oh, so that's okay then," InuYasha rolled his eyes sarcastically.

-x-x-

Kiyuki stormed out of the house and paced in the driveway. "Dammit!" She growled. She yanked on her hair, a nervous habit. "Ami's probably going through my journal or something…"

A car horn honked at the end of the driveway and she grinned. So he had gotten her message.

"Hey, Haru," she grinned, getting in the car and kissing him before he sped off down the road. "Nice timing."

"So your dad's back, huh?" He asked. "Ha. I know how that feels. My dad comes once a year—Christmas. And he doesn't even bring me anything…"

Kiyuki laughed and allowed herself to bask in the happiness that always followed her when she was around Haru.

If she ran away with him…well, things may not be so bad…

-x-x-

Kagome leaned out the kitchen door to see Haru's car's taillights turn down the road.

"You're just going to let her go?"

Kagome ignored him and walked over to Ami and held her hand out. "Diary."

Ami huffed and placed the small black, leather book in her mother's hand. "I knew she was going to leave with him, so I took it ahead of time."

"Mmhmm." Kagome eyes her youngest daughter through narrowed eyes as she placed the book on top of the counters. Suddenly, InuYasha's arms were around her waist, his lips at her throat.

"You know…it was right here that I got a letter that changed everything."

"Yeah, about that," Kagome muttered. "I'll be screening all incoming mail from now on."

"You anticipate me living here?" He tried to contain his surprise.

She looked around, astonished. "What? My husband can't live in his own house…?" She whacked him lightly in the head. "Musta taken a brutal beating all those years ago."

"Yeah," he laughed, before grabbing his wife and kissing her enough to send her into a coma herself.

"Hey!" Ami screeched, running out of the room. "I may be a bit intellectually advanced, but that's still gross! I'll be at across the street!"

"Keep it PG around her," Kagome smiled and patted his arm. InuYasha's face fell and he looked disappointed. "Ami! Be back before dinner!"

-x-x-

Ami pushed the door open to Miroku and Sango's house and saw Daisuke and Hideki sitting on the love seat in front of a woman, whose back was to her. The two were glaring intently.

"What are you guys…" They jerked their fingers to their lips and motioned for her to come join them.

"She's InuYasha's girlfriend," Hideki whispered.

"No she's not," Ami laughed.

"Yes, I am," Tika said sweetly.

"Why wouldn't she be?" Daisuke asked.

Ami turned to Tika. "Sorry, lady, but my dad is currently jamming his tongue down my mom's throat in my kitchen." She grinned at the horror that flashed across Tika's face before the lady settled on a smirk. "I'm pretty sure nothing you can say will change that."

"Oh? I'm pretty sure I may have something."

"Hey, Ami. Does Kagome know you're here?" Miroku asked, putting a tray of drinks on the table. He turned and his gaze paused on his son's expressions towards Tika. "Guys, c'mon. Be polite."

"Trust us," Hideki said.

"We are. Compared to what we want to _say_."

"I don't wanna know."

"Yes, she knows I'm here. Do you know why that's here?" Ami asked, pointing to Tika who made a small sound at being called a "that".

Miroku's face dropped. "Er, yeah. But I really shouldn't be the one to—"

"I'm pregnant with InuYasha's baby," Tika blurted indifferently.

The room span and Ami hit the floor.

**-x-x-x-x-**

**I fell so good! I have new/better ideas for this story, though it's going in the same direction as before…I think. Dude, nine months…that's a long time…**

**Here's a catch up to my life and why I haven't posted:**

**April: Drivers Ed**

**May: Dance recitals and Anime Conventions (namely Animazement)**

**June: A co-worker hung himself so I had to help pick up slack (It was SO sad. He was my boss and I've known him since 2****nd**** grade)**

**July: Work, Dance Try-outs (didn't make it)**

**August: Breaking Dawn (It sucked. I cried), work**

**September: School**

**October: Getting ready for Nekocon XI in Virginia**

**November: Nekocon, Breast Cancer Fundraiser, Twilight Movie (It sucked more than BD, I cried…threw popcorn…cried…saw it again….created a spoof…)**

**December: Rejoiced over the fact that there will be a new director for the second Twilight Movie (New Moon)**

**So now I have renewed hope. Though my anime obsession is no longer InuYasha ('Tis BLEACH BABY!) I will update this fic a bit more—it's almost done so I might as well finish it before 2009…**


	24. She's WHAT Now Part 2

**--Heeeey! I'm getting a hang of this "updating more than once every 9 months" thing! So, REVIEW DAMMIT!**

-x-x-x-x-

Disclaimer

-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 24: She's WHAT Now?!

"Did you?" Kagome asked for the third time, allowing him to bury his face in her neck, her hands exploring his back as if it were uncharted territory. Small scars, raised skin, rippled beneath her fingertips and she couldn't help but be overwhelmed by sadness.

"Did I what?" He finally murmured, raising his head and capturing her lips. He slowly traveled to the counter where he picked her up and placed her on the granite top. It was easier on his back—he didn't have to bend over so much.

"Did you have sex with her?"

He froze, but only for a second. All of a sudden, InuYasha's lips were extremely eager against her own and she felt a larger pang of sadness. He did, didn't he. It couldn't be helped—he didn't remember her. And how could he…there was nothing much about her to remember…

"I did," he sighed, pulling away. He turned away from her, hiding the redness on his cheeks, and jammed his fists into his pockets.

"When?" She whispered, afraid her voice would crack if she spoke louder. She slid off the counter, but leaned against it, gripping the edge for support.

"Few months ago…"

-x-x-x-

"Three months," Tika smirked, trying poorly to disguise it as a smile.

Ami took a shaky step backwards, towards the door. She shook her head vigorously. "N-no! No you're not!"

Tika shrugged lightly. "Sorry, sweetie, but I am."

"Stop lying!" Ami screamed. She turned to a dumbfounded Miroku. "Tell her to stop!"

"I don't think she's lying," he mumbled.

Ami raced out of the house and down the street. Miroku barely registered her absence. He stared at the woman on her couch, his best friends so-called "fiancée," and then he hit the floor.

"Daddy!" Hideki launched himself off the couch and ran to his dad.

"Oh dear," Tika exclaimed.

"Daisuke, go call mom!" He turned and pointed a finger at Tika. "_You _go home. And I don't mean Uncle Sesshoumaru's house, either. I mean _home_, away from here. You may be able to fool dad, Daisuke, and Ami, but I can see right through you."

Ami walked over to Hideki and bent down in front of him. "If you tell anyone," she hissed slowly, "then you won't be able to tell anyone anything for a long, long time." To punctuate her words, then ran a long fingernail from underneath his chin to his collarbone, leaving a scratch at the end of her trail that began to bleed slightly.

The child began to shake, eyes wide, watching the lady saunter out of the house. Once she was out of sight, he took off across the street.

-x-x-x-

"InuYasha, I still lo—" Kagome was cut off when Hideki burst into the room, face pale, shaking. He collided with Kagome, wrapping his arms around her. "Hideki, wh-what's wrong?"

"Daddy fainted!"

InuYasha burst out laughing. Kagome scowled at him and lifted up the small child, carrying him back to his house.

"Men don't faint, they pass out," InuYasha laughed.

"Think about what you just said," Kagome commented, crossing the street.

"What?" InuYasha puzzled. He scratched his head.

"You said 'they' instead of 'we', like you didn't include yourself."

-x-x-x-

"God, he is such an idiot!" Sango fumed, flicking Miroku's sleeping/passed out/fainted form that was lying on the couch.

"Sango!" Kagome snapped, trying not to laugh. "Stop flicking him!"

Sango flicked him again. "Why? He deserves it—passing out on me! He was supposed to be watching the kids, not talking to Tika!"

"I wonder why she was here…" Kagome pondered.

InuYasha walked back into the room and sat next to Kagome on the loveseat opposite Miroku and Sango, lacing his fingers in hers.

Hideki walked back into the room silently, his face still a pale color, and sat on his mothers lap. She rubbed his back comfortingly, but stopped and grabbed his chin.

"What happened to your neck?!" She shrieked, trailing a finger over the cut. Hideki immediately began to tear up.

-x-x-x-x-

**Sorry it's short—I wanted to get it up before school.**

**And would you tear my castle down?  
Stone by stone?**

**Eh, no more Emilie Autumn….how about something more…festive?!**

**Dashing through the sand  
With a bomb strapped to my back  
I've got a nasty plan  
For Christmas in Iraq.**

**I got through check point A  
But not through check point B  
That's when I got shot in the ass  
By the U.S. military**

**OH**

**Jingle bombs  
Jingle bombs**

**Eh….how about something else…**

**Oh holy crap  
I think I blew my foooooooooooot  
Oooooooofffff**

**Eh…back to Emilie Autumn…**

**And let the wind run through my windows**

**Till there is nothing left  
But a battered rose…**


	25. I'll Do It

**I'm so sorry. Actually, not really, because I don't think anyone reads this anymore but…I'm talking to myself and I enjoy that so YAY! Uh, lesse…the last few months…I was in the hospital at the end of December cuz I passed out in the shower, in January I tried real hard to bring my grades up, February was my 17 birthday, March was hectic what with getting ready for competitions, April was competitions—My solo to Welcome To The Black Parade won 5****th**** overall and our production "Neverland" (Peter Pan) came in second, Also, my dad collapsed while taking a walk…at night…alone so he was in the hospital a few days and then they found out he was diabetic and didn't know (not surprising, EVERYONE over the age of 28 has diabetes in my family). Then they asked him I he wanted to take a stress test and he said "I guess, why not?" and they found out that had he not had the stress test he would have had a serious heart attack three to eight days later—he had 1 main artery in his heart 100 percent blocked, another main artery 80 percent blocked. That was all over spring break. Yay. Now, I'm laying back as school work slows before the mad rush before exams, dance competition this weekend, work next weekend, 6 dance recitals the weekend after that, and then Animazement Memorial Day weekend. Yay! Tell me if you're going!**

**-x-x-x-x-**

**Dislcaimer: Yeah…whatevs. These are legal and therefore disclaimers are unnecessary…**

**-x-x-x-x-**

**Chapter 25: I'll Do It**

"Sango…" InuYasha stood up and quickly moved so that the couch was in between him and the angry mother.

"Sango," Kagome said sternly. "Come on. Just calm down." Kagome reached out to touch Sango's shoulders, but ended up grabbing her entire torso when she lunged at InuYasha.

"You!" She snarled, jabbing a finger at InuYasha. "Your little _whore _cut my _son_!"

"Sango," InuYasha stuttered, afraid to move. The murderous glare in her eyes was worse than he'd ever seen. Ever. And if Kagome let go, she would no doubt rip him to shreds. "Sango, listen to me! I had nothing to do with it, so don't take it out on me!"

"You had everything to do with it! You brought that bitch to this city and I'll be the one to take her out! But first I'm going to kill you for bringing her here!"

"Hey," Miroku mumbled, sitting up and rubbing his head. "I heard some things that should not have been said. What's…going on…" He looked up and as soon as he saw InuYasha, he began glaring.

"Uh," Kagome tried, beginning to have trouble containing Sango. Meanwhile, Hideki was pulling at Sango's shirt and Daisuke was up against the wall, watching with an unreadable expression.

"Dude!" InuYasha exclaimed, gesturing at Sango. "Calm your wife down and I can answer whatever it is you're assuming I did!"

Miroku snapped out of it and picked up Sango, restraining her arms and pulling her onto the couch with him. He cradled her against his chest, wrapping one leg over hers so that she couldn't struggle. Eventually she gave up.

InuYasha waited until Kagome flopped back down on the loveseat to join her.

"Alright," Miroku muttered. "What happened."

"Hideki," Sango whispered to the kid, "Come here and show Daddy what Tika did to your neck."

Hideki walked over to the couch and stood in front of his father. Miroku gently grabbed Hideki's chin and lifted it, examining the scratch.

"Ah," Miroku sighed before smiling softly at the boy. "That's nothing compared to the skinned knees he gets. Nothing to worry about. Besides," Miroku grinned and mussed Hideki's hair. "Hideki is a man! He can take it!"

Kagome and Sango laughed.

"Now, InuYasha. I'm going to give you the benefit of the doubt for a few minutes so that you can explain to me why Tika decided to announce that she's pregnant."

"What?!" Sango jumped off Miroku's lap, throwing glances all around the room.

"We're going to go find Ami," Hideki mumbled, grabbing his brother and running out the door." No one paid them much attention.

Kagome stared at her lap, not wanting to look at InuYasha. She knew if she did, she'd break. She also knew that any given thing can only break so many times before it's unfixable. And if she broke one more time, who knows where it would lead. I should have guessed, Kagome thought. I should have—

InuYasha stood up angrily. "Dude!" he yelled. "She's _fixed_! It's a physical impossibility for Tika to be pregnant!"

"What?" Kagome whispered, chancing a glance at him.

"I'd never do that to you. Whether I remembered you or not," he explained, ignoring the cheesiness of his words. "Tika is a psychopathic liar. I'm not sure what it is she wants with me, but whatever it is she ain't getting' it!"

Riku walked into the room and sighed. "Ami's on the roof and she's threatening to jump unless someone finds Kiyuki." Riku rolled her eyes.

"What?" InuYasha looked at Kagome with alarm, who just shook her head and pulled out her phone.

InuYasha headed for the door, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango behind him. Why was he the only one concerned that his daughter was about to commit suicide and no one cared?

"Hey, Kiyuki, we need you here," Kagome said a little rushed. Good, InuYasha thought, she is worried on the inside.

"On the roof again?" He heard Kiyuki say flatly from the from the phone. "I'll be home in two minutes."

Once InuYasha saw where Ami was threatening to jump from, he could see why no one was worried. She was standing on top of the piece of the roof that covered the porch. It was no more than 8 feet off the ground.

"You're just going to cause yourself pain," Riku muttered. "You're being stupid. There are other ways to get attention, you know."

"You would now all about that!" Daisuke muttered.

"What did you say?!" he shot back, smacking her.

Before a fight could break out, Miroku flipped his daughter over his should while Sango grabbed Daisuke by the back of the shirt.

"Well," a voice called, approaching them from the street. "Now I know why she's up there." Kiyuki walked up next to her mother and crossed her arms, glaring at InuYasha, who glared back.

"When she does that she looks exactly like him," Sango giggled.

"Kiyuki, knock it off," Kagome snapped. "Just get her down."

"Jump!" Kiyuki called. "I dare you! All you'll do is hurt yourself. You're too chicken to go head first."

Ami looked up at them for the first time and Kiyuki noticed she was crying.

"You don't think I will?! Because I will!"

"No," Kiyuki laughed. "You won't. I know you."

Sango ushered the triplets inside, Miroku, InuYasha, and Kagome watching.

"That's your problem!" Ami screeched. "You think you know _everything _about _everyone_! Well, Kiyuki, you _don't_. You're probably the only one here who knows nothing! You think you have everyone nailed down and you don't. You don't know how much Daddy loves Mom—"

"He—"

"SHUT. UP!! See! This is what I'm talking about! You make believe you have everyone figured out but you don't! You _know _you don't and you're so confused that you have no idea what to do or who to turn to. God, just listen to what everyone has been saying for _once _in your life!"

"You don't know what it's like!" Kiyuki cried. "To know your father and then have him ripped away from you. To watch your mother drown in her own pain! I _know _what it is you've lost! You have no idea what it's like for me!"

"You're so selfish!" She screamed back. "I never knew Daddy. You at least got a little while with him! I didn't even know what he _looked like_! And now, because you're so stubborn, you're trying to send him away! Look," she pointed at Kagome, whose hand was wound in InuYasha's. "She's _happy_! She listened to him and allowed things to straighten out!"

"You still won't jump," Kiyuki muttered, crossing her arms and standing her ground.

Ami rolled her eyes and left out a huff before taking a step backwards.

"Ami don't—" Kagome started, but Ami took a running leap off the roof.

**-x-x-x-x-**

**Reviews would be nice and appreciated! The more reviews, the longer the next chapter! ;)**


	26. You Want More

What's up everybody?!

So, summer is here and alas! It is my last summer as a high schooler! Despite a D in English 11, I have been promoted to the 12th grade.

-clears throat-

'**10!!**

Okay, now on to business. Summer is here and other than work, the dentist, Elite Dance Team Try-outs, getting blood work done, and AP Art and English homework, I'm going to be bored this summer. And since a lot of my stories haven't been updated in months, I've got a lot of ideas for most of them, I just don't know which one to update first. Or which one still has readers.

Your choices are:

The Female Dog Demon (InuYasha)  
A New Life Elsewhere (InuYasha AU)  
Missing (Maximum Ride)  
Tourniquet (Twilight/Supernatural Crossover)  
Sacrifiction  
Dusk  
Mana  
Cardinal Points  
FullMetal Alchemist and the Spirit Detective  
The Roll of Two  
Publish "Fiorei" a Winx Club fic  
Publish "Tsubasa" a FFVII fic  
Publish "Do Good" a YGO GX fic

Even though Dusk is on the poll, I PROBABLY won't write more, just re-write it since the original co author is no longer a friend of mine. (After the re-write I'll write more)

(Seeing this just shows me how ADD I can be about writing stories XD)

You have until the end of the weekend ish (probably longer) to vote.

ATTENTION TO ALL WHO READ SACRIFICTION!:: I still haven't decided if I'm going to continue or not. If I get enough votes, I will. If not, tough shit. I don't like Twilight much anymore…

So…GO VOTE ON THE POLL LOCATED ON MY PROFILE IF YOU WANT A STORY TO BE UPDATED!!

DO NOT REVIEW THIS CHAPTER!  
DO NOT REVIEW THIS CHAPTER!  
DO NOT REVIEW THIS CHAPTER!  
DO NOT REVIEW THIS CHAPTER!


End file.
